Magie
by Aelwing
Summary: Et si Stargate et Harry Potter étaient parents en la personne de John et des anciens ?


MAGIE 

Auteur : Aelwing

Adresse e-mail : Guimauve à la sauce romantique avec une pointe de sentimentalisme… Mon genre quoi !!

Disclamer : Alors voilà, je possède la MGM, mais les scénaristes n'ont pas voulus faire un épisode de ce truc, même si J. K. Rolwing m'as offert l'univers de son héros… En fait, non, je rêve seulement que ça arrive un jour, même si c'est impossible. Rien n'est à moi, et je fait ça juste pour m'amuser et me défouler, pas pour gagner des sous, même si j'en ai bien besoin…

Résume : Une femme arrive par la porte de la Terre, entraînant un certain nombre de révélations et de déclarations ainsi que le dévoilage du plus grand secret de John…

Rating : J/L ; Shweir; John/Elizabeth et pas autre chose. Vous espériez quoi ??… En fait il y a aussi un petit minuscule Teyla/Ronon… Mais pas grand chose de sérieux…

Notes : je voudrait des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, DES REVIEWS !!! SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP…

MAGIE 

SGA1 rentrait d'une mission de routine, durant laquelle il ne c'était rien passé d'intéressant. La planète était inhabitée et calme, idéale pour le nouveau site alpha. Apres le débriefing, John se retrouva sur son balcon, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il repensa à toute sa vie. Et à ses problèmes, à la raison pour laquelle il était arrivé sur cette planète, dans cette galaxie, sur cette cité d'ou venaient ces ancêtres en ligne directe. Il se souvenait très bien du moment ou il avait découvert sa particularité… Il n'avais que six ans, c'était a l'orphelinat…

Flash-back :

X : T'as pas de parents ! T'as pas de parents ! T'as pas de parents !

John : Vous non plus !

X : Oui, mais nous y sont morts, toi y voulaient pas de toi. T'as pas de parents ! T'as pas de parents !

John : C'est pas vrai !

A ce moment, les enfants qui le harcelaient avaient tous perdus leur cheveux et avaient tous attrapes des boutons purulents qui avaient mis deux mois à partir. Aucun adulte n'avais compris ce qui était arrivé, mais les enfants si. C'était John le sorcier maléfique qui les avait rendus malades. A partir de ce jour plus rien n'avais été comme avant. Les autres enfant le laissaient en paix et il devint renfermé, solitaire et triste…

Fin flash-back

X : Colonel, vous allez bien ?

John levas les yeux. Elizabeth se tenait devant lui. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

Elizabeth : Cela fait dix ou quinze appels que je vous envoie. Vous n'avez pas répondu.

John : Excusez-moi……… Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth : Quelqu'un veux vous voir. Elle vient d'arriver par la porte, en provenance de la Terre, et elle dit qu'elle vous connaît.

John : Vous pouvez m'accorder deux minutes ?

Elizabeth : Cela ne me dérange pas, mais notre visiteuse risque de ne pas apprécier. Nous l'avons mise aux arrêts et elle ne cesse de vous réclamer. Les soldats ont du mal à la retenir.

John : Qui est-ce ?

Elizabeth : Elle dit s'appeler Edwina. On n'as rien pu tirer de plus d'elle.

John : EDWINA ?!?!?!!!!!!!!! Une femme grande, qui me ressemble un peu avec d'immenses cheveux roux et des yeux d'un vert étincelant ?

Elizabeth : Oui… Vous la connaissez ?

John : Dans une autre vie, c'était ma sœur…

John se levas et courut vers la salle d'embarquement, sans attendre Elizabeth qui se mit à courir à sa suite. Des qu'il arrivas dans la salle d'embarquement, il remarquas une femme correspondant tout a fait a la description qu'il avait fait à Elizabeth qui se débattait avec trois militaires.

John : Lâchez-la.

Les soldats obéirent au quart de tour. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. L'air était électrique. John semblait dans une rage froide et la jeune femme semblait dans le même état de colère rentrée que lui. La voix de John claquas, sèche comme le vide intersidéral.

John : Suis-moi. Et pas de commentaires ici.

Sans attendre, il se retournas et l'entraînas vers la salle de briefing en la tirant par le bras. Il viras toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, et la jeune femme se dégageas en mettant un gifle phénoménale à John, qui lui répondit par un regard chargé de colère et de reproches. Elizabeth était la seule que John n'avais pas virée de la salle de briefing, lui demandant au contraire de rester. Mais elle n'y comprenait rien. John et la jeune femme n'étaient plus qu'a deux mètres l'un de l'autre quand John explosa de colère.

John : Ca vas pas la tête Edwina ! Tu est devenue folle depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ou quoi ?

Edwina : Et toi Johnny ? Tu part sans laisser de nouvelles comme ca ! Quinze ans après je reçoit une lettre qui dit que tu part a la recherche de nos ancêtres et que tu risque de ne jamais revenir ! Et le jour ou je te retrouve après dix-sept ans de recherches j'apprend que tu est sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie et que tu as failli mourir des centaines de fois ! Sans que jamais je reçoive un mot ou quoi que ce soit qui m'assure que tu est toujours en vie ! Et quand j'arrive pour te voir je me fait engueuler ! Et c'est moi qui suis folle ? Tu nous as tous abandonnés et tu te permet de me critiquer !

John : j'avais d'excellentes raisons de partir !

Edwina : Lesquelles ?

John : Je ne sais pas, sauver ta vie par exemple !

Edwina : Je suis assez forte pour me protéger toute seule !

John : Tu n'avais que treize ans !

Edwina : Et toi seize ! Tu n'étais qu'un gamin ! C'est un miracle que tu soit encore en vie ! Comment as-tu pu partir ?!

John : je devais le faire. Il n'y avais pas d'autres solutions. Et je ne veux pas que tu revienne la-dessus.

Edwina : Parce que tu crois que je ne vais plus rien dire ? Tu rêve John, tu rêve ! J'ai eu une vie malgré ton absence, et je veux que tu en fasse partie !

John : Sauf que ma vie est ici, plus sur Terre. Je n'ai rien là-bas a part des gens qui veulent ma peau !

Edwina : Tu m'as moi ! Et tu as une famille, et des neveux et nièces qui rêvent de connaître leur oncle !

John : Et ici j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! ce sont nos ancêtre qui ont bâtis cette cité ! C'est d'ici que nous venons !

Edwina : Mais personnes chez nous ne ce soucie de nos ancêtres ! Qui est-ce que ca intéresse a part toi ?

John : Tu l'as dit. Moi. Et il est hors de question que je laisse passer cette chance ! Et j'ai des amis ici ! Une famille.

Edwina : Une famille ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de faire attention à la tienne ! Apres que les parents aient réussi à te retrouver dans ce minable orphelinat, tu n'as jamais été capable de les aimer autant qu'ils t'aimaient !

John : Tu as tord. Je les aimait autant que toi. Je ne leur ait peut-être jamais dit, mais je les aimait !

Edwina : Tu est pathétique.

John : c'est pour me dire ca que tu as fait le voyage ?

Edwina : Non, c'est pour avoir le plaisir de revoir ta tête ! Tu reste mon frère malgré ce que tu as fait. Et je veux que tu rentre à la maison avec moi.

John : Hors de question. Ma vie es _ICI_ ! Tu peux comprendre ca ?

Edwina : J'ai toujours eu du mal à te comprendre… Pourquoi tu me veux pas rentrer avec moi ?

John : Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis. En attendant je te laisse ma chambre. Tu vas avoir les ennuis en rentrant sur Terre.

Edwina : Il faudrait déjà qu'ils m'attrapent. Et si je m'arrive pas a me débrouiller, mon mari travaille à la coopération entre notre peuple et celui qui est désormais le tien. Il m'aideras si tu ne le fait pas !

John : Tu devrais arrêter Edwina. Je ne regrette pas les choix que j'ai fait… J'ai pu sauver ta vie et découvrir la cité de nos ancêtres… Je suis désolé des sacrifices que tu as du faire, mais si je devais recommencer, je ferais les même choses.

Edwina : Et moi je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher. Ce n'étais pas des choix John... C'étais des sacrifices !

John : Je m'en fiche. Tu es en vie, tu as une famille et je suis sur la cité des Alterans. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Edwina : Mon frère !

John : Je ne peux pas te rendre ton frère comme tu l'as connu. Je ne suis plus le même… Docteur Weir, peut-elle rester jusqu'à l'arrivée du Dédale ?

Elizabeth : Euh… Si vous répondez d'elle, pas d'objections, mais je veux qu'un soldat l'accompagne dans chacun de ces déplacements.

John : Bien docteur. Excusez-moi.

Il partit, laissant une assemblée qui avait du mal a reprendre ses esprits, une Edwina au bord des larmes et une Elizabeth avec un cuisant sentiment de trahison. Il était son meilleur ami, et même un peu plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus dans son cas à elle, et il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa sœur.

Une heure plus tard, elle le retrouva derrière un Jumper. Elle voulait des explications, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Il pleurait. En silence, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle oublia sa rancœur et se mit a s'inquiéter.

Elizabeth : Vous este sur que ca vas bien John ?

John : Pas du tout…

Elizabeth : Je vois ca… C'est a cause de votre sœur ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en de très bon termes après votre dispute…

John : On s'est toujours disputés… Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter.

Elizabeth : Je ne crois pas être la personne la plus qualifiée pour vous écouter. Vous devriez peut-être en parler au docteur Heithmayer.

John : Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je voudrais en parler a vous.

Elizabeth s'assit a ses cotés. Elle attendit une minute, puis il pris la parole.

John : Je n'ai pas connus mes parents avant mes dix ans… J'étais dans un orphelinat… Les autres enfant ne m'aimaient pas. Ils avaient peur de moi et de ce que je pouvais faire. Je sais faire des choses impossibles… La première fois que je me suis rendu compte de ce don, j'avais rendus tout les enfant de l'orphelinat chauves et couvert de pustules pendent deux mois. J'avais six ans et tout comme les autres, je savais très bien que j'étais un magicien… Quand j'ai retrouvé ma famille j'ai appris à dire un sorcier.

Elizabeth : Pardon ? Les sorciers n'existent pas !

John : Si. Et Edwina et moi en sommes deux. Je finis mon histoire, et vous comprendrez… A mes dix ans, deux personnes sont arrivées a l'orphelinat. Ils m'ont récupérés et ils m'ont appris qu'il étaient mes parents, et que j'avais une sœur, de trois ans ma cadette.

Elizabeth : Edwina ?

John : Oui, Edwina. Je les ai aimé tout les trois. Plus que je n'avais jamais aimé quiconque. Apres dix ans de solitude, je retrouvais ma famille ! C'étais formidable. Ma sœur était adorable, ma mère aimante et tendre, mon père était rieur, attentionné et drôle. Tout était parfait. Je suis entré dans une école de sorcellerie. Edwina m'y a rejoins trois ans plus tard. Je me suis fait des amis. J'ai commencé à sortir de la carapace que je m'étais formée au cours de mes années à l'orphelinat… Et un jour, au milieu de l'année scolaire, on a reçu une lettre nous annonçant que nos parents avaient étés tués. J'avais quinze ans et Edwina a peine douze.

Elizabeth : Mon dieu ! Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ?

John : Nous avons étés recueillis par des amis de la famille. Malgré ca, je n'étais pas tranquille. Edwina est douée. Très douée. Exactement comme moi, même si je la surpassait dans pas mal de domaines… J'ai eu si peur de la perdre alors que je venais à peine de la trouver ! C'est pour ca que nos parents avaient été tuées. Pour nous atteindre plus facilement… Je savais très bien qu'ils allaient essayer de nous tuer.

Elizabeth : Qui ?

John : Les mangemorts. Les sorciers sont des êtres humains comme les autre si on met a part la magie. Il y as les bons et les mauvais. Depuis trente ans notre monde est en guerre. Les mangemorts, au service de Voldemort, veulent tuer toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des sorciers, les moldus comme ils vous appellent, et les sorciers qui ont du sang de moldus dans les veines. Et les autres s'y opposent comme ils peuvent. Nous étions les prochains sur leur liste. Alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'Edwina ne risque plus rien… J'avais déjà perdus mes parents, cinq ans après les avoir retrouvés, je ne voulais pas perdre ma sœur.

Elizabeth : Comment vous avez fait ?

John : Je nous ai jeté un sort. Un sort extrêmement puissant. J'ai perdu touts mes pouvoirs en faisant ce sort. Ils sont désormais scellés, et ma sœur ne risque plus rien.

Elizabeth : Je ne comprend pas…

John : Le sort que j'ai jeté consiste a construire une barrière magique qui empêche tout mauvais sort, où tout ce qui pourrait menacer la personne protégée de passer. Sa vie est exactement le même, mais si on s'attaque a elle, il ne lui arrive absolument rien. Mais en contrepartie, tous mes pouvoirs ont disparus. C'est une ancienne magie, quasiment jamais utilisée. Elle date de nos ancêtres.

Elizabeth : Quels ancêtres ?

John : Les anciens. Vous avez du mal a trouver les porteurs du gène des anciens comme moi parce que c'est ce gène qui détermine notre aptitude à la magie. Et les sorciers vivent tous cachés.

Elizabeth : Mais Carson as le gène lui aussi. C'est aussi un sorcier ?

John : Non. Il a le gène des anciens, mais très peu. Pas assez pour qu'il soit un sorcier. Et les personnes auxquelles il a inoculé le gène aussi. Rodney ne pourrait pas faire léviter une plume !…

Elizabeth : Et le général O'Neill ? Il as le gène des anciens autant que vous !

John : Il ne ce sert plus de ses pouvoirs. Au départ c'étais pour pouvoir vivre avec son épouse. Apres la mort de son fils, il es devenu suicidaire et il n'as jamais refait de magie. Intentionnellement. Il pense que la magie ne sert plus a rien vu qu'elle n'as pas pu sauver son fils… Il n'en a parlé avant que je parte pour Atlantis. Pour me convaincre d'y aller.

Elizabeth : Je ne vois pas en quoi ca devais te convaincre de venir.

John : Moi si. Il m'as montré que même sans faire de magie, je pouvais avoir une vie. Une famille et tomber amoureux, être heureux. Comme lui désormais avec SG1 et le colonel Carter plus précisément. Mais pas là-bas. Pas où des souvenirs m'assaillent sans cesse et où je passe mes journées à ruminer tout ce que j'aurais pu faire si je n'avais pas lancé ce sort. Ici j'ai trouvé la paix. Malgré les Wraiths, les genaii et toutes les personnes qui cherchent a nous faire sombrer. Ici j'ai trouvé des amis et une famille en quelque sorte. Je m'y sent chez moi.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi. Je suis chez moi ici…

John : … Merci…

Elizabeth : De quoi ?

John : D'être là… De m'écouter… D'être mon amie…

Elizabeth : Merci a toi aussi…

John : … Elizabeth…

Elizabeth : Oui ?

John : Je peux de poser une question indiscrète?…

Elizabeth : … Pourquoi pas ?

John : Comment elle s'est faite _ta_ vie ?…

Elizabeth : Tristement…

John : … Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question, mais je t'ai racontée la mienne. Si tu ne…

Elizabeth : Laisse… Ma vie est aussi triste que la tienne. J'avais une famille comme les autres. Mon père étais ambassadeur des Etas-Unis… Encore un diplomate dans la famille hein ?… J'avais une mère un peu folle, mais toujours gentille. Elle étais un peu naïve et très crédule. Elle jouait avec moi, ma sœur et mes frères à la poupée quand nous étions petit. Elle était très jeune dans sa tête. Presque un peu retardée, mais très gentille… Un jour, on as déménagés vers un petit pays d'Afrique centrale… Le Liberia… Il y avais un conflit dans ce pays… Un jour elle est partie faire des courses dans le souk avec ma sœur et deux de mes frères… Mon frère aîné et moi, en tant que les deux aînés, nous sommes restés à la maison pour travailler nos leçons… J'étais un élève complètement nulle, je ne savais pas parler anglais correctement, mais j'avais des notions d'un peu toutes les langues des pays que nous avions traversés… Dans le souk il y avais deux soldats. Des deux camps du conflit… Quand ils se sont vus, ils se sont tirés dessus… Mes petits frères et ma sœurette de deux ans dans les bras de ma mère étaient entre eux…

John : Mon dieu !!

Elizabeth : Ils les ont tués. Ca a été un carnage. En tout, il y a eu quinze morts et cinquante-huit blessés… Plus ma famille…

John : je suis désolé…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi pour tes parents… Après ca, nous sommes rentrés en amérique. Notre père est devenu professeur de français dans une grande université. Je me suis mise a travailler comme une malade. J'ai vite obtenu des notes excellentes, j'ai fait un diplôme de sciences politiques et je suis devenue diplomate pour empêcher que des conflits comme ceux qui avaient tuées ma famille ne fassent d'autres victimes… Entre-temps, mon père s'est suicidé et mon frère à sombré dans l'alcoolisme… Il a fini par se reprendre, du moins je le croyais… Il s'est marié, et il a fini par disparaître de la circulation. Laissant sa femme et ma nièce seules… Il y a trois ans, avant que je parte, j'ai eu de ces nouvelles… Il étais mort lui aussi. Ellen, sa femme, s'est remariée, et elle attend un petit garçon… Elle a d'ailleurs du l'avoir… Son mari… C'est Simon, mon ex-petit ami…

John : Quoi ?!! Mais… C'est…

Elizabeth : Je dirais désespérant… je l'aimait vraiment Simon… Enfin je crois… Quand je suis retournée sur Terre, il m'as annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec ma belle-sœur…

John : Gros choc.

Elizabeth: Pas tant que ca. Inconsciemment, je crois que je savais déjà que je n'allais pas le retrouver… Et puis, il ne serais jamais venu sur Atlantis, et je ne quitterais plus jamais ma cité. Je m'y suis trop attachée pour la quitter…

John : On fait la paire dans ce cas… Et puis on as une famille ici…

Elizabeth : Teyla, Rodney, Carson...

John : Rydec, Ronon, Jinto...

Elizabeth : Toi...

John : Oui... Tu sais… C'est bien la première fois qu tu me tutoie...

Elizabeth : Idem pour toi…

John : Ca t'embête ?

Elizabeth : Pas du tout. Au contraire, j'apprécie… Tu vas retourner discuter avec ta sœur ?

John : Sûrement. Lorsque j'arriverais a la voir sans me mètre en colère…

Elizabeth : Parce qu'elle est venue ?

John : Non. Parce que je ne peux pas rentrer avec elle. Je suis en colère contre moi-même… Elle a gâchée sa vie à me chercher alors que je voulais que la sienne soit parfaite… Et c'est de ma faute.

Elizabeth : Non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne peux pas voir l'avenir !… Tu peux voir l'avenir ? Juste pour savoir…

John : Non. La divination n'as jamais été mon truc. Et depuis que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs c'est encore pire. La dernière fois, j'ai prédit que j'allait mourir le lendemain… C'étais il y a trois ans.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

Elizabeth : Dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir si j'allais avoir des enfants un jour, et qui serait leur père.

John : Je n'en ai aucune idée. Désolé Elizabeth, il vas falloir te trouver un autre médium…

Elizabeth : Arrête de culpabiliser John. Ce n'est pas a cause de toi que sa vie est plus ou moins réussie. Elle a dit que tu avais des neveux et des nièces. Et elle a un mari. Sa vie est remplie d'amour. C'est déjà plus que nous tous ici…

John : Ca ne m'aide pas… Je suis désolé de te demander de m'aider a porter mon fardeau…

Elizabeth : Nous sommes amis. Et les amis ca sert a ca…

John : Oui… je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour arriver a déculpabiliser… Merci de tes conseils Elizabeth………. Je crois que je vais y aller… Bonne nuit Liz…

Il se levas et partit. Elizabeth étais ébahie et impressionnée par la confession de John, et le courage qu'il avait du avoir pour la faire. Mais elle avais mal pour lui. Elle en voulais un peu à Edwina de le faire autant souffrir et le surnom qu'il lui avait donné la déconcertait. Elle se demandait s'il tenait à elle de la même manière qu'elle. Elle voulait savoir s'il l'aimait quoi… Il venait tout de même de la tutoyer pour la première fois et il l'avait appelée Liz !!

Elle se dirigeas vers les quartiers de John où elle devait être. Elle frappas a la porte. Edwina lui dit d'entrer.

Elizabeth : Votre frère est là ?

Edwina : Non, pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : je veux vous parler. De lui.

Edwina : Allez-y.

Elizabeth : Vous devriez arrêter de le torturer.

Edwina : je ne le torture pas !

Elizabeth : SI. Cela fait bientôt trois ans que je le connaît. Il n'as jamais versé une larme ou laisser transparaître le moindre malaise devant quiconque dans cette cité. Encore moins devant moi. Et il y a une heure, je l'ai trouvé en train de pleurer à cause de vous. Vos accusations lui ont fait du mal. Il ne vous l'as pas montré, mais elles l'ont faites souffrir. Il ne montre pas ses émotions, mais je l'ai remarqué.

Edwina : et qui este-vous pour me parler de mon frère ainsi ?

Elizabeth : Son supérieur depuis bientôt trois ans et surtout son amie. Il m'as parlé de votre histoire a l'instant. Vous avez souffert de son absence, je comprend ca. Mais il a souffert autant que vous, si ce n'est plus. Vous, vous avez eu une vie. Lui il est entré dans l'armée et il l'as passée a faire son devoir et a se battre. J'ai lu son dossier. Si vous l'aviez lu, vous comprendriez ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et vous respecteriez son choix.

Edwina : Sa place est sur Terre, dans notre peuple ! Pas sur une autre planète entouré de personnes qui ne le comprennent pas !

Elizabeth : Vous avez tord. Même ceux qui ne connaissent pas votre histoire le connaissent et le respectent. S'il veux rester ici, ou s'il veux retourner sur Terre avec vous, nous respecterons son choix. Et nous n'essayerons pas de le faire changer d'avis.

Edwina : Mais vous voulez qu'il reste.

Elizabeth : J'aimerais qu'il reste. Mais il vous aime. Plus qu'il n'aime notre cité sans doute… je pense que s'il n'arrive pas a se débarrasser de la culpabilités qu'il ressent, il partiras avec vous… Et cela lui feras du mal. Et je refuse que vous le fassiez souffrir. Il a déjà donné !

Edwina : Pourquoi vous este aussi virulente contre moi ?

Elizabeth : parce que je refuse de le voir partir. Bonne nuit mademoiselle Sheppard.

Edwina : madame McKinley… vous c'est liz ?

Elizabeth: Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Edwina: Il pense Liz... Vous avez tord Docteur. Il y a une chose qu'il aime plus que moi ou votre cité.

Elizabeth : Sa petite amie ancienne je suppose. Chaya.

Edwina : Non. Vous… Et je vous hait pour ca !

Elizabeth : Pardon ? Vous délirez ou quoi ?…

Edwina : Non. Et je ne vous laisserez pas me le prendre !

Elizabeth : En cela nous sommes différentes. Je ne m'opposerais jamais a une de ces décisions si elle ne regarde que lui. Sauf s'il court au suicide. Bonne nuit Edwina McKinley.

Elizabeth partit en direction de se quartiers, mais avant qu'elle franchisse le coude du couloir, une phrase d'Edwina lui arriva aux oreilles.

Edwina : Vous l'aimez peut-être, mais je suis sa sœur ! Vous ne le garderez pas !

Elizabeth se mit a courir pour cacher ses larmes. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est John qui étais a l'autre bout du couloir, et qui avait entendu la phrase de sa sœur…

Il partit rejoindre Elizabeth… Il avais besoin de la voir après ce qu'il avait entendu… Edwina essaya de le retenir.

Edwina : laisse-là. Elle n'en vaux pas la peine. Elle n'est pas de ta famille !

John : ce que tu as dit, c'est ce qu'elle pensait ?… Edwina, répond-moi !… Tu as toujours été douée pour lire l'esprit des gens !

Edwina : Et après ? Elle n'est pas de notre peuple !

John : Donc c'est vrai !

Edwina : Elle n'est pas des nôtres ! Tu ne peux honnêtement pas aller la voir maintenant ! Ce n'est qu'une fille ordinaire !

John : Mais elle est courageuse, intelligente, forte, drôle quand elle se laisse aller, belle, sage, elle as un jugement très sur, elle est une diplomate hors pair, elle rayonne quoi qui se passe, elle as des sourires très doux, un sens de l'ironie marqué, une prestance incroyable, une grande élégance, une vie aussi triste que la mienne, avec exactement la même chose que moi en guise de deuxième chance et elle aime cette cité, qui est notre deuxième chance, autant que moi !

Edwina : A t'entendre on dirais que tu l'aime.

John : Tu crois vraiment le contraire ?

Edwina : Tu ne la connais pas !

John : Je vis a ses cotes depuis trois ans ! J'en sais plus sur elle que je n'en sais sur toi maintenant ! Tu resteras toujours ma petite sœur que j'adore, mais c'est différent maintenant. On ne peux pas rester comme si on étais des ados ! Nous sommes tout deux des adultes avec des responsabilités différentes et incompatibles ! Je ne pourrais jamais réaliser ton souhait ! je ne pourrais jamais retourner sur Terre, même si je le voulais…

Edwina : Ton Elizabeth m'as dit que je t'avais fait souffrir…

John : Elle as toujours raison.

Edwina : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

John : Tu est revenue pleine de rancœur et de tristesses alors que je croyais que ta vie étais telle que tu la désirais. Si j'ai fait ca, c'est pour toi. Maintenant, alors que ca faisais des années que je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je me rongeais d'inquiétudes, j'ai une vie intéressante, surprenante, pleine d'aventures et d'amitiés. Je ne peux pas les laisser, et tu me demande de revenir avec toi sur Terre… Et que j'envisage de la faire.

Edwina : Mais c'est génial !

John : Pas pour moi. Ca signifierais que je devrais oublier mes amis. Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Ford qui nous a quittés, Carson, Rydec, Jinto, les athosiens, les Atlantes… Et elle…

Edwina : Tu t'en feras d'autres !

John : Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces de les laisser. Donc je sais que je vais te faire de la peine. Et c'est pour ca que je m'en veux… Je suis désolé Edwina.

Il s'éloignas au pas de course dans la direction qu'avais prise elizabeth. Mais il ne la retrouvas pas. Elle n'étais ni dans ses quartiers, ni dans son bureau, ni sur son balcon. Il erra dans les couloirs de sa cité toute la nuit. Il ne la retrouvas que le lendemain, lors d'un briefing exceptionnel qu'avais déclaré Elizabeth pour essayer de comprendre comment Edwina avais pu traverser la porte en provenance de la Terre. Il se tint a dix heures, en présence de SGA1. tout les participants remarquèrent de John avais l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, mais lui seul remarquas qu'Elizabeth étais aussi fatiguée et à bout de forces que lui. Elle arrivais très bien à ne pas le montrer.

Elizabeth : je voudrais savoir comment elle a pu faire pour arriver à venir ici. Même en supposant qu'elle soit arrivée a neutraliser tout le SGC, où aurais-t elle trouvé l'énergie nécessaire ?

John : Vu ce qu'elle sait faire, ca ne doit pas lui avoir posés de problèmes. Le SGC ne doit même pas savoir qu'elle est sur Atlantis.

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

John : En fait… c'est assez impossible a croire…

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

John : Parce que ca remet en causes toutes les sciences que vous connaissez… Elle peux faire des choses que vous n'arriverez jamais a expliquer…

Rodney : Pourquoi ?

X : Parce que je suis une sorcière…

Apres cette phrase apparue de nulle part, Edwina apparut, son invisibilité disparue. Elle s'assit a la table, entre John et Elizabeth, sans que personne ne dise un mot. Ce fut John qui pris la parole le premier en remarquant la cape qu'elle avais posée sur la table.

John : Et en plus, tu m'as réquisitionnée ma cape d'invisibilité ! Edwina, tu es vraiment infernale.

Edwina : Tu es parti je te rappelle. A part ca, deux photos et des souvenirs, c'est tout ce qui me restait de toi.

John : Je n'ai rien dit ! Mais tu aurais pu éviter d'apparaître au milieu d'un briefing auquel tu n'aurais jamais du prendre part.

Edwina : Il parle de moi, non ? Donc, je doit en faire partie, même si je juge cela étrange.

Rodney : Vous este… Une sorcière ?

Edwina : Une très bonne sorcière, mais n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous transformer en crapaud. John m'en voudrais.

Teyla : Mais… cela n'existe pas les sorcières…

John : Si… Elle dit vrai de A à Z.

Rodney : Donc vous este un sorcier vous aussi ?!!

John : J'étais. Cela fait dix-sept ans que je n'ai pas pu faire de magie.

Teyla : Vous ne nous en avez jamais parlé.

John : Disons que j'ai tout fait pour oublier cette partie de ma vie. Elle n'est vraiment pas amusante.

Rodney : Vous pourriez nous la raconter si cela ne vous dérange pas.

John : Pas du tout Rodney, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Mais mon histoire est triste jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici.

Edwina : Pour lui sauver la vie, nos parents l'ont abandonné à la naissance dans un orphelinat de personnes normales. Ensuite ils ont mis dix ans a le retrouver. A ces dix ans, il est revenu a la maison, où j'étais née entre temps. Cinq ans plus tard, nos parents ont étés assassinés. Cet imbécile a cru que j'allais me faire tuer de même, alors il nous a jeté un sort qui me protége de toute agression et qui le prive de ses pouvoirs. Ensuite il a fait sa vie de moldu en faisant attention à ce que je ne le retrouve jamais, puis il est arrivé dans votre expédition.

Teyla : Qu'est-ce un 'moldu' ?

Edwina : Une personne qui n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Rodney : Vous nous menez en bateau. La magie n'existe pas.

John : Si Rodney, elle est bien réelle, et les anciens ont étés les premiers a l'utiliser.

Teyla : Pardon ?

John : Si vous avez tant de mal a trouver des personnes qui possèdent un taux de gène des anciens aussi important que moi, c'est parce que toutes les personnes dans notre cas sont des sorciers, et que les sorciers font extrêmement attention à ne pas se faire voir par les personnes normales.

Rodney : Et Carson ?

John : Il n'en as pas assez pour être un sorcier.

Rodney : Et le général O'Neill ?

John : Le général a cessé de faire de la magie lors de la mort de son fils. Avant cela, il avais pratiquement arrêté pour pouvoir vivre avec son ex-femme.

Rodney : Mais quel est le rapport entre la magie et le gène ATA ?

John : J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches lorsque j'étais jeune. Un jour j'ai trouvé une tablette dans une langue qui se rapprochais du latin. J'ai réussi, avec un peu d'aide et un sort de traduction, à la transcrire. Elle disait qu'il existait autrefois un peuple de magiciens qui avaient les sciences pour passions qui dominaient les étoiles et au-delà. Qu'un fléau avais frappé ce peuple, qui avais du fuir pour un étoile plus lointaine que toutes les autres pour survivre. Que là-bas ils avaient rencontré un nouvel ennemi qui les avait forcés à retourner sur Terre, ou ils avaient donnés naissance aux sorciers alors que certains d'entre eux, les plus sages, avaient réussis a devenir des élevés… Le jour ou j'ai traduit cette tablette, je n'y ai absolument rien compris et j'ai cru que je m'était planté en beauté. Ce n'est que quand Rodney nous as parlé de l'ascension qu'essayais d'atteindre les anciens que j'ai compris que le peuple dont parlais la tablette que j'avais trouvée étais les anciens. Et que c'étais des sorciers. Et que c'étais pour cela que vous n'aviez trouvé que moi qui ait un taux de gène aussi élevé…

Rodney : Dans ce cas, je devrais pouvoir faire de la magie, non ?

John : Non Rodney… Désolé, mais vous este dans le même cas que Carson… et il y a un autre facteur. Il faut l'avoir des la naissance pour pouvoir faire de la magie.

Rodney : dans ce cas, vous allez devoir supporter un tas d'expériences tout les deux ! je veux comprendre comment ca marche !

Edwina : Non. Je ne serait jamais un de vos cobayes. Tout ce que je suis venue faire ici c'est ramener mon frère chez nous.

Rodney : A ça, non !!

Teyla : Hors de question !

Ronon : Vous risquez de vous attirer des ennuis si vous faites cela.

Elizabeth ne dit pas un mot, elle se contentas de regarder John. Il vit ce regard, et y lut qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il lui répondit d'un ton déterminé et qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

John : Edwina, je t'ai déjà dit que je restait ici !!!

Rodney : Yes !!!!!

John : Vous voulez que je reste ici Rodney ?

Rodney : Quoi ?… Malgré le fait que vous soyez un militaire violent, avec un sens de l'humour exécrable, aucun intérêt pour les sciences et une fâcheuse manie à tuer tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main, à vous porter volontaire pour des missions suicides où à me faire avoir les peurs de ma vie, vous nous manqueriez.

John : Vraiment ?

Rodney : Oui… Et je ne dirait pas une seconde fois.

John : C'est gentil...

Edwina : Je ne comprend pas que tu t'obstine. Tu pourrait retrouver touts tes pouvoirs, ta place dans notre monde et ta famille…

John : Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je l'ai déjà ici.

Edwina : Tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs !

John : Je peux activer toutes les technologies anciennes et en apprendre tellement sur nos ancêtres. J'ai même aidé tout un peuple à aller les rejoindre.

Edwina : Ce ne sont pas ta famille !

John : Je crois que si. Ce sont des amis. Des vrais. Et c'est aussi important que la famille. Et je sait que si tu arrête de penser trop à moi, tu as tout pour être heureuse. Tu as un mari, des enfants, des amis, un travail intéressant et tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé… Je ne suis pas grand-chose. Tu aurais du continuer à m'oublier comme tu l'a fait auparavant.

Edwina : Je ne te laisserait pas ici !

John : Tu a l'intention de me forcer à revenir sur Terre ? Jamais je ne quitterais ma cité Edwina. Jamais.

Edwina : Je crois que tu vas amèrement le regretter John. Très amèrement le regretter… Mais si tu change d'avis un jour, j'habite chez nos parents maintenant.

John : Au moins j'aurait une adresse pour t'écrire.

Edwina : Tu est toujours aussi stupide John. Mais tu a intérêt à me donner de tes nouvelles… Si elle savait la chance qu'elle avait, elle ne ferait plus ça. Tu devrais vraiment régler la situation. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas cédé aussi facilement, mais tu est vraiment amoureux… Et tu m'en voudrait trop pour que tu me tolère dans ta vie si je t'éloignait d'elle… … Je te préviens John, si tu ne donne pas de nouvelles, et si tu ne règle pas ton problème, je reviendrait, et je te forcerait à le faire.

John : je vais essayer.

Edwina : J'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui te dit ça, mais bon. Si tu est heureux…

John : C'est le cas.

Edwina : Bon… Elizabeth, je retire tout ce que je vous ai dit hier soir. Vous aviez raison, sa place est ici. et je retire aussi ce que je pense de vous. Je ne vous déteste pas, et j'espère qu'un jour on sera amies toutes le deux… Bon, dans ce cas, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer tous, et à la prochaine… John, tu as intérêt à m'écrire !!!

John : Juré D'win.

Elle disparut a la vue de tous. La porte s'activa, Edwina la franchit sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Elizabeth : Mais où est-ce qu'elle est allée ?!!

John : Sur terre.

Teyla : Qui est allé sur Terre ?

Elizabeth : Mais… Edw…

John : Personne ! Le dédale n'est pas là, comment-voulez-vous que quiconque aille sur Terre avant qu'il arrive ?

Rodney : Si quelqu'un avait l'idée folle de se servir de notre E2PZ, ce serait possible.

Elizabeth : Oh, mon dieu !!

John : Je doute que quiconque fasse ça. Ça serait très mauvais pour lui.

Elizabeth : Mais… Je…

Rodney : Vous allez bien Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : En fait… Je… Colonel, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Et sans regarder s'il la suivait et sans répondre à Rodney, elle se dirigeas d'un pas incertain vers son bureau. Apres dix secondes, John le suivit, sans prendre la peine de répondre à la deuxième question de Rodney, qui commençait vraiment à se faire du soucis pour Elizabeth…

Elizabeth s'installa à son bureau. John s'assit en face d'elle. Il ne dit rien, voulant la laisser commencer, ce qu'elle fit au bout de deux minutes.

Elizabeth : Je vais vous poser une question, et si la réponse est non, faites-moi le plaisir d'appeler Carson et Kate, c'est que là je serait complètement folle…

John : Oui.

Elizabeth : je ne vous ai pas posé ma question !

John : Mais la réponse est oui. Oui j'ai bien une sœur nommée Edwina qui fait de la magie, oui j'était bien un sorcier, et oui Edwina est venue sur Atlantis…

Elizabeth : Bien… Donc je suis pas folle…

John : Sûrement pas. D'ailleurs je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner.

Elizabeth : Quoi ?!!

John : Edwina m'as ouvert les yeux, donc j'en profite pour vous demander si vous voulez bien m'accompagner.

Elizabeth : Où ça ?…

John : Surprise !

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Là aussi, surprise !!

Elizabeth : Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ?

John : J'aimerais bien…

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

John : Vous n'avez pas un autre mot à dire ?

Elle lui fit un regard sévère. Il lui répondit par un sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende.

Elizabeth : Si, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. C'est un peu étrange comme demande… Surtout de votre part.

John : je ne crois pas… Ca fait quasiment deux ans que je rêve de vous le demander, alors pourquoi pas maintenant que je vient de faire la paix avec ma sœur ?

Elizabeth : … Répétez-moi ça ?…

John : Ca fait des années que je rêve de vous inviter.

Elizabeth : … Je crois que je vais y réfléchir…

John : Ca veux dire oui ?

Elizabeth : Ca veux dire peut-être.

John : Bon… Dans le cas ou vous disiez oui, je vous attend ce soir à 21 heure dans mon Jumper. Ca vous dit une balade ?

Elizabeth : Je vous ai déjà dit que j'allait y réfléchir John !

John se dirigeas vers la porte du bureau et lui lança avant de franchir la porte.

John : Dans ce cas je vous laisse réfléchir… Et à ce soir Elizabeth !…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre, et, bien sur, elle le retrouva à son Jumper le soir venu. En la voyant, il parut tout de même soulagé, ce qu'elle remarquas.

Elizabeth : Vous avez eu peur que je ne vienne pas ?

John : Oui.

Elizabeth : Où vas-t-on ?

John : Surprise !

Elle éclata de rire et le rejoignis dans le Jumper. Il le fit décoller et mit le cap vers le continent remarquas-t-elle.

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sur le continent ?

John : On ne vas pas sur le continent.

Elizabeth : On vas ou alors ?

John : Dans mon paradis à moi…

Elizabeth : Et on vas faire quoi ?

John : Pique-nique diplomatique. J'ai tout prévu, c'est à l'arrière…

Encore une fois, elle éclata de rire.

Elizabeth : Je n'ai jamais négocié autour d'un panier à pique-nique.

John : Il faut bien une première à tout ! Mais j'avoue que je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois.

Elizabeth : Je peux savoir avec qui ?

John : En fait… C'était… Avec Chaya…

Il se tordait les mains, il semblait très nerveux. Elle avait arrêté de rire, et elle ne disait rien, mais elle avala la nouvelle. Et se dit qu'elle n'avais pas à être jalouse comme ça. Chaya se trouvait sur sa planète, et elle, elle était avec John. Et c'était elle à qui il avait demandé de l'accompagner, pas à sa petite amie ancienne !

Elizabeth : Ah bon ?... Ca n'as pourtant pas l'air concluant. Elle est retournée sur sa planète, non ?

Elle dit cette phrase sur un ton ironique, et il compris qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il continua donc la discussion sur le même registre d'ironie.

John : Oui, mais là j'espère que Rodney ne viendras pas nous embêter cette fois !… En fait, il ne viendras pas sans un Jumper, donc on peut espérer être relativement tranquilles.

Elizabeth : Rodney n'est pas très doué pour les relations humaines. Encore moins les relations amoureuses ! Katie, sa petite-amie, est toujours désorientée par son attitude…

John : Je ne pense pas qu'il la garderas indéfiniment s'il continue comme ça… On est arrivés !

Elizabeth : Ou ça ?

John : Moi, je dirait au paradis… Regardez !…

Il avait posé le Jumper sur une pelouse de haute-montagne. Elle sortit la première, éblouie par la beauté du paysage. Il la suivit sans faire un seul commentaire. Ils étaient au bord d'un immense lac de montagne et de dizaines d'autres plus petits, tous communicants par des milliers de minuscules ruisseaux d'eau claironnante et transparente, entourés de milliards de plantes différentes. Les monts qui les surplombaient sans écraser la beauté du lieu étaient encore couvert de neige en leur sommets. Le soleil, qui se couchait alors qu'ils partaient d'Atlantis, était seulement aux trois-quarts de sa course et faisait sur les lacs des milliers de reflets lumineux. Une cascade descendant d'une falaise dans leur dos et le ruisseau qui en découlait à une centaine de mètres d'eux avant de rejoindre l'un des lacs complétaient le tableau idyllique où ils se trouvaient. Elizabeth était muette d'admiration devant ce tableau idyllique. Elle resta deux minutes, simplement à regarder le spectacle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers John pour lui faire partager son enthousiasme, elle ne le vit pas. Mais elle entendit du bruit dans le Jumper. Elle y retournas donc.

Elizabeth : John, c'est merveilleux !!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

John : Je prépare le pique-nique. Nous avons : deux salades de mais du mess aux olives et aux poivrons à l'huile, deux sandwichs au poulet, deux assiettes, deux fourchette, deux couteaux, deux cuillères, deux verres, une petite bouteille de vin Athosien, gracieusement offerte par Teyla, et…

Elizabeth : Une petite bouteille ?

John : Les Jumpers ne décollent pas si vous avez un taux d'alcool trop élevé dans le sang. Et je sais que vous détestez être saoule… Donc je disait : Une petite bouteille de vin, une nappe, le sol est humide au bord de la rivière, et un gâteau au chocolat. Que j'ai fait !

Elizabeth : Vous avez fait un gâteau au chocolat ?! Vous, le colonel John Sheppard qui passe son temps à tuer des Wraiths et a se fourrer dans des guêpiers impossibles ?!!

John : Bah oui !... Quant je me suis retrouvé dans le monde normal, j'ai appris à faire la cuisine. Et j'avoue, je suis un grand gourmand, j'adore les gâteaux et les pâtisseries de toutes sortes. C'est pour ça que je suis entré dans l'armée, pour ne pas être obèse à vint-cinq ans !

Elizabeth : Dans ce cas, si le gâteau est bon, rappelez-moi de ne pas vous en demander un autre avant au moins un mois…

John : Sans vouloir me vanter, demain, vous en voudrez un autre. Mais je vous promet de ne pas vous en refaire avant notre prochaine virée. Ça vous vas ?

Elizabeth : C'est un compromis acceptable. Pour moins du moi…

John : On vas s'installer au bord du ruisseau ? Je me pose toujours à des endroits différents pour ne pas trop abîmer les fleurs… Vous savez, c'est magnifique lorsque le soleil se lève… Encore plus que lorsqu'il se couche…

Elizabeth : J'ai hâte de le voir dans ce cas…

Ils firent un excellent pique-nique, s'amusant comme des enfants et se taquinant tout au long de la conversation. Lorsque le gâteau 'arriva', Elizabeth le trouvas délicieux, donnant raison à John…

Elizabeth : Ce gâteau est vraiment délicieux ! Vous aviez raison, demain je vais vous en demander un autre !

John : J'avoue que c'est mon préféré. Simple et délicieux. Que demander d'autre ?… A part que ces saletés de Wraiths disparaissent de notre galaxie bien sur !

Elizabeth : Pas mal de chose je crois…

John : J'ai du mal à en trouver une autre. Je suis dans un des endroit les plus enchanteur de cette planète, j'ai un gâteau délicieux… Et la meilleure compagnie de l'univers…

Elizabeth : … C'est un compliment ?

John : Oui… il vous reste du chocolat…

En joignant le geste à la parole, il essuya la commissure des ses lèvres, les faisant frissonner tout les deux… Sa main resta sur son visage, glissant sur sa joue. Elle ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager. Au contraire, elle posa la sienne sur celle de John. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. En enfin, alors qu'ils en rêvaient depuis des années, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais penser que cela serait si simple, si facile et si naturel… Comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années et qu'ils faisaient ça tout les jours depuis des siècles… Ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre… Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pu penser, ils ne furent ni gênés, ni mal à l'aise. Au contraire, ce baiser leur semblait la seule chose à faire. Ils ne reprirent pas leur discussion, ne se lâchant pas des yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Mais au bout d'un long moment qui leur sembla durer si peu de temps, Elizabeth se mit à frissonner. Le soleil se couchait.

John : Vous avez froid ? Le soleil se couche, il va vite faire frisquet.

Elizabeth : Un peu…

Elle regarda le soleil se coucher pendant dix minutes avant de reprendre. Il en avait profité pour mettre une couverture sur ses épaules.

Elizabeth : Vous aviez raison, c'est de toute beauté ce coucher de soleil… Les montagnes sont couvertes de rose et de rouge…

John : C'est toujours plus beau le matin… Un jour je vous le montrerait…

Elizabeth se retournas vers lui avec un visage d'enfant.

Elizabeth : Promis ?

John : Promis. Dès que vous voudrez.

Elizabeth : Les Jumpers ont du chauffage ?

John éclata de rire, comme elle, avant de répondre.

John : Bien sur ! Il n'y a pas de chaleur dans l'espace. Mais le soleil se lève à onze heures, heure d'Atlantis. Vous serez en retard pour tout vos briefings.

Elizabeth : Dommage… Le jour où je pourrait prendre des congés, vous accepterez de me ramener ici ?

John : Et même d'y rester avec vous si la compagnie ne vous dérange pas.

Elizabeth : Pas du tout du moment que c'est vous…

Elle laissa flotter un silence complice entre eux, avant de reprendre, l'air triste.

Elizabeth : Il va falloir rentrer…

John : Je n'en ai pas envie.

Elizabeth : Moi non plus… Mais il faut y aller si on veux pouvoir travailler normalement demain…

John : Puis-je vous demander l'honneur de vous ramener chez vous gente dame ?

Elizabeth : Avec plaisir monsieur l'enchanteur…

Il se leva, elle le suivit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le Jumper tout en continuant leur discussion.

John : Si on continue dans les contes et les légendes, alors vous n'este plus une gente dame, mais une princesse des fées… Même si les vraies fée sont un peu stupides, ce qui n'est incontestablement pas votre cas.

Elizabeth : Vous me trouvez trop intelligente ?

John : Personne n'est trop intelligent. Et surtout pas vous.

Il fit décoller le Jumper sans que leur discussion se tarisse.

Elizabeth : Et Rodney ?

John : Rodney n'est pas trop intelligent. Il est trop embêtant, trouillard et sur de lui. Mais pas trop intelligent… Et dans certains domaines, je le suis plus que lui.

Elizabeth : Lesquels ?

John : Je ne sais pas… Le relationnel peut-être ? Je dis toujours ce que je pense des gens que je croise… Sauf quand je tient à eux…

Elizabeth : Et vous ne dites pas à qui que vous tenez à lui ?

John : Vous… Et Rodney, vous, Teyla, vous, Ronon et encore vous.

Elizabeth : Je revient souvent dans votre liste.

John : Parce que je tient à vous plus qu'a eux… Beaucoup plus, même si je considère Rodney comme un frère. Un peu emmerdant, mais un frère… Et ne lui dites pas ! Je saurait que c'est vous qui avez cafardé !

Elizabeth : Promis ! Et Teyla et Ronon, vous pensez quoi d'eux ?

John : C'est le couple d'amis sur auquel on peut toujours se fier, quels que soit les coups durs et quelles que soit les circonstances.

Elizabeth : Le couple ?

John : Ca crève les yeux qu'ils sont très attirés l'un par l'autre, non ?

Elizabeth : En fait… Vous n'avez pas tord.

John : Je trouve qu'ils sont bien assortis. Et vous ?

Elizabeth : Moi aussi… Et moi ?

John se figeas et essaya, sans y arriver, à parler avec un air dégagé.

John : Vous este avec quelqu'un ? Que je puisse vous dire si vous este bien assortis, il me faudrait son nom.

Elizabeth éclatas de rire, surtout du à son ton si hésitant, presque fragile et blessé.

Elizabeth : Je ne suis avec personne comme vous le dites ! Je voulais savoir de quoi vous pensiez de moi.

John : Vous este un diplomate hors pair, un chef hyper-compétent, une…

Elizabeth : C'est ça que vous pensez de moi !!!

John : J'ai pas fini… Vous este une femme forte, sur laquelle on peut toujours compter, une amie fidèle, une personne remarquablement compréhensive, surprenante, curieuse, généreuse, bienveillante, désintéressée, équitable, communicative, franche, altruiste, magnanime, juste, charitable et indulgente. Mais vous avez aussi beaucoup d'autorité, vous savez vous faire respecter, vous avez toujours raison, ça je doit dire que ça peut être un peu énervant pour les gens qui ne sont pas aussi parfait que vous, vous este courageuse, intelligente, fine, bon stratège, intrépide, vaillante, audacieuse, clairvoyante et perspicace.

Elizabeth : je ne suis pas tout ça…

John : Effectivement. En plus vous este rayonnante. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous le faites à fond, même si c'est de la paperasse. Vous este singulièrement belle, remarquable, surprenante et fabuleuse…

Elizabeth : … Vous me voyiez vraiment comme ça ?…

John : Non, je manque de vocabulaire pour vous décrire…

Elizabeth : Ca ressemble beaucoup à…

John : A quoi ?

Elizabeth : … A une déclaration…

John posa le Jumper sur l'emplacement prévu, ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis. Ensuite il ouvrit la porte arrière du vaisseau. Puis se leva de son fauteuil. Elizabeth fit de même et s'apprêta à descendre, à s'enfuir, lorsqu'il lui coupas le passage de son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui. Son visage était tendu, mais résolu. Et une douce lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

John : Si vous voulez dire une déclaration dans le sens déclaration d'amour… C'est le cas… Et j'ai l'espoir fou que ce soit réciproque…

Il pris son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front. Et un autre, à peine une caresse, un frôlement, sur ses lèvres. Lentement, sans se presser, il s'éloignas d'elle…

John : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant de vous forcer à faire une bêtise… Bonne nuit Elizabeth… Ma fée…

Il sortit lentement du 'garage', ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle en faisait autant, mais ne quittait pas de Jumper, s'appuyant sur sa porte. Ils se firent la remarque, sans la dire, qu'on aurait dit une image de film romantique et mièvre… Mais qu'ils comprenaient que les clichés avaient parfois du bon. Surtout à cet instant précis.

Le lendemain, rien ne changeas entre eux. Ni le jours d'après. Ni le suivant. Mais tout les soirs, ils se retrouvaient sur un des balcons pendant une petite heure et discutaient. Et lorsqu'ils se séparaient, échangeaient un regard tendre et quasiment imperceptible. Leur relation avait changée, ils le savaient tout les deux, mais avaient encore trop peur pour faire le premier pas. Deux mois plus tard, Elizabeth remarquas qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver John sur Atlantis. Il passait l'essentiel de son temps seul avec son Jumper. Trois fois, elle avait du l'attendre une demi-heure avant qu'il arrive. Et une fois il avait ramené une tonne de bric à brac d'un planète sur laquelle il avait débarrassé la population de plusieurs ennuis dus à leurs difficultés de déboisement. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait. Un jour, alors qu'il était en retard à un briefing, comme d'habitude, elle laissa transparaître lorsqu'il arriva sa curiosité et son irritation à le voir manigancer quelque chose sans qu'elle sache quoi.

Elizabeth : Encore en retard ! On peut savoir ou vous étiez ou c'est trop vous demander ?

John : Pas du tout. J'allait sur un coin perdu du continent. Un vrai paradis que je m'employait à rendre encore plus beau. Vous voulez voir ?

Elizabeth compris qu'il était dans la vallée ou il l'avait emmenée. Et qu'il voulait qu'elle y retourne avec lui, qu'il y avait fait quelque chose. Mais elle se rattrapa vite en se disant qu'ils avaient un briefing à faire.

Elizabeth : je vous rappelle que nous avons un briefing John… Mais oui, j'aimerais bien le revoir.

John : On n'as qu'a y aller lorsque vous aurez trois heures de libre.

Rodney : John, nous sommes en briefing je vous signale !

John : Mais la planète ou nous allons n'as ni technologie, ni habitants, ni quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Ne me dites pas qu'un seul d'entre vous est intéressé par ce briefing !

Ronon : Il dit vrai.

Teyla : Où est cet endroit dont vous nous parlez ?

Rodney : Vous n'avez pas tord…

John : Elizabeth… S'il vous plait !… Je suis sur que ça vous plairas encore plus que tout ce que vous avez vu avant…

Elizabeth : Très bien, je viendrait lorsque je pourrait me permettre de prendre un jour de congés. On peut reprendre maintenant ?

John lui fit un énorme sourire, auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

John : Bien sur Docteur…

John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent au 'garage' le soir venu, un peu avant qu'Elizabeth ai un jour de congé, mais bon… Et John les emmena, en faisait attention à ce que personne ne puisse les suivre. Elizabeth le remarquas, mais ne dit rien, comprenant son besoin d'avoir un endroit ou il serait seul, en paix. Avec la vie qu'il avait eu, ce n'était pas du luxe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, John se posa exactement au même endroit que lorsqu'il était venu avec Elizabeth. Mais une chose avait changée. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement, mais une chose avait changée. Elle sortit la première, impatiente de revoir ce lieux qui lui avait tant plut et qui l'apaisait autant que la présence de John à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle compris ce qui avait changé. Ils se trouvaient sur une plate-forme en bois, avec des rainures inclinées. Un mur en bois, percé d'une porte et de deux fenêtres, leur faisait face.

John : Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, mais à vous l'honneur Elizabeth…

Elle se tournas vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait inventé. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouvas dans un salon sous un toit. Une comble, mais merveilleusement bien aménagée. Un canapé en bois recouvert de coussins moelleux et trois fauteuils, eux aussi en bois et couvert de coussins, se disposaient autour d'une table, sur laquelle trônait Guerre et Paix, le livre fétiche ou abhorré de John, elle n'aurait pas su dire. Une porte semblait donner dans une salle adjacente. La pièce avait un balustrade de bois brut, comme le reste de la maison, un chalet tout en rondins de bois, qui donnait sur une autre pièce, en contrebas. Un escalier le long du mur y descendait. C'était une pièce à vivre, avec une table et des chaises typiquement Athosiennes, fins et élégants, une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu de bois et un autre canapé, un peu différent, Athosien lui aussi comme les quatre fauteuils qui l'escortaient. Comme hypnotisée, elle descendit l'escalier, et remarquas qu'il semblait y avoir des pièces sous le petit salon de détente et l'endroit où John avait posé le Jumper. Puis elle remarquas l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur les lacs et les cimes qui leur faisaient face. Comme si elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle se rendit au centre de la pièce. Puis en fit le tour du regard. Toute la maison était en bois. Du parquet au plafond en passant par les meubles. Elle dégageait une impression de chaleur, de confort et de vie incroyable. Son regard finit par se poser sur John, qui semblait un peu inquiet. Elle lui fit un immense sourire, puis se retournas vers la baie vitrée. Le soleil se trouvait à l'extrême gauche de la paroi de verre. Elle s'y dirigeas, ouvrit la baie vitrée et se retrouvas sur une terrasse à hauteur du sol en bois. Elle regarda le soleil descendre doucement pendant une interminable minute avant de dire un mot.

Elizabeth : John…

John : Alors ? Verdict ?

Elizabeth se tournas vers lui, le visage rayonnant de joie et de bonheur.

Elizabeth : C'est encore plus beau que la dernière fois ! Comment tu as fait pour construire ça en seulement deux mois ?!

John : J'ai eu un coup de main. De la part d'amis un peu particuliers… Et une de tes semblables m'a même gracieusement offert de faire la couture.

Elizabeth : Une diplomate ?

John : Non, une fée…

Elle éclata de rire et courut vers le lac. John la suivit du même pas. Une fois sur sa rive, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

A un moment, ils engagea la conversation sur une chose un peu inhabituelle, ayant remarqué que derrière Elizabeth se trouvait ce dont il parlait, comme il le lui avait demandé.

John : Simple question, tu aime les animaux fantastiques ? Fée, elfes, trolls… Licornes ?…

Elizabeth : J'aimerait bien en voir. C'est possible d'en voir sur Terre ?

John : Même ici, regarde, une de mes amies me rend visite.

Elizabeth se tournas brusquement dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Elle vit une magnifique licorne se diriger vers eux.

Elizabeth : Oh mon dieu !… Comment tu ?…

John : Les créatures magiques sentent que j'était un sorcier qui a perdu ses pouvoirs. Elle ont de la compassion… oui, je crois que c'est le bon mot, de la compassion pour moi, et elle m'aident très souvent, et certaines d'entre elle deviennent mes amies.

Entre temps, la licorne était arrivée à leur hauteur.

Elizabeth : Je peut la caresser ?

John : Demande-lui. Je crois qu'elle dira oui, les licornes préfèrent les femmes aux hommes en règle générale.

Elizabeth : Madame, la licorne, je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez, mais je voudrait savoir si cela vous dérange que je vous caresse le côté ?

La licorne ne dit rien. John éclata de rire.

John : Il faut le lui demander en ancien dans la galaxie de Pégase !

Il se mit à discuter dans cette langue. La licorne s'approchas d'Elizabeth, lui présentant son flanc. Elizabeth posa sa main sur sa peau si douce et se mit à la caresser doucement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qui voit se réaliser son rêve. Mais au bout de dix minutes, la licorne s'éloignas, et elle partit vers le fond de la vallée.

Elizabeth : Elle s'en vas ?

John : Oui, elle est libre ici tu sait. Elle rentre chez elle, dans la forêt.

Elizabeth : Mais ça doit faire loin, on est en pleine montagne !

John : Les licornes se déplacent à la vitesse de la pensée entre deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un amour sincère…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne dissimulait rien, son regard lui disait clairement qu'il l'aimait. Sans faux-semblants, sans manière, sans mensonges, sans fausses apparences. Ses yeux le criaient, et les siens lui répondaient la même chose.

Elizabeth : … John… Tu sais, ce que tu m'a dit il y a deux mois, dans le Jumper…

John : Oui, très bien. Je t'ai dit en gros que je t'aimait…

Elizabeth : … Oui… Et bien… moi aussi, je… Je… Je t'aime…

John fit le plus beau sourire qu'il eu jamais fait. Et, doucement, il la pris dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tout deux savaient que même si c'était difficile, plus rien ne les séparerait. Jamais.

John : Ca fait des années que je rêve de t'entendre dire ça… Je t'aime liz…

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur son cou.

Elizabeth : Je t'aime John…

Ils restèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'ils se séparent, leurs mains restant enlacés.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi tu a construit une maison ?

John : Pour avoir un coin tranquille, loin d'Atlantis pour vivre… Avec toi si tu veux bien… Pas tout le temps, juste pendant les quelques vacances qu'on as… Et on n'est pas loin d'Atlantis en Jumper, donc s'il y a un problème, on y serait vite.

Elizabeth : Tu me demande de vivre avec toi ?…

John : Et tu répond ?…

Elizabeth : … Oui… C'est de la folie, mais je dit oui…

John : Tu réalise que tu vient de faire de moi l'home le plus heureux de tout l'univers ?

Elizabeth : Tu réalise le contraire ?

John : Pas encore… Mais je crois que ça va venir…

Il contemplas son visage serein et amoureux avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Leur baiser au départ doux et tendre devint passionné et violent. Sans s'en rendre compte ou à chercher à s'en offusquer, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, à s'aimer comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, au milieu des dernières fleurs de l'années, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel qui se déroulait dans leur pensées…

Une heure plus tard, le soleil se couchas, faisant frissonner les deux amoureux enlacés.

John : On devrait peut-être rentrer.

Elizabeth : Sur Atlantis ?

Son ton indiquait bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie. Il lui répondit avec un sourire.

John : Non, dans la maison, je ne te l'ai pas encore montré en entier…

Elizabeth : dans ca cas, ça vas. Tu me fait visiter chez nous ?…

John ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire et un baiser. Puis il la pris dans ses bras pour la relever. C'est les mains enlacés et les épaules côte à côte qu'ils rentrèrent dans _leur_ chalet. Il lui montra la future cuisine, la salle de bain, qui n'avait qu'un lavabo et de l'eau froide pour le moment, et trois chambres. Les premières était seulement pourvue d'un lit et d'étagères sur le mur. Mais la deuxième avait un grand lit, pour deux remarquas-t-elle, des étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient quelques affaires à John, et deux bureaux. Avec chacun une chaise en bois, athosienne comme le reste du mobilier de la maison, et un ordinateur. Ils étaient dos à dos, chacun contre un mur de la pièce, beaucoup plus longue que large.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi des ordis ?

John : Pour taper mes rapports. Et pour toi, en haut, il y a tout un bureau pour tes dossiers et tes papiers. Tu vois, je sais bien que ton boulot est important, alors j'ai prévu… Et en plus, il restait de la place pour une pièce et je ne savait pas quoi en faire…

Elizabeth : C'était une bonne idée, mais j'en ai une autre, un peu plus intéressante…

John : Laquelle ?

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa et l'attira vers le lit, ou ils basculèrent…

Ils ne rentrèrent sur Atlantis que le lendemain matin, assez tôt pour que personne ne les remarque. Ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser, avant de rentrer chacun dans leurs quartiers pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Trois mois plus tard, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient toutes les nuits et faisaient assez souvent l'école buissonnière pour aller chez eux malgré la neige de l'hivers qui était arrivé, Rodney commença à trouver étrange qu'ils disparaissent ainsi, assez souvent et toujours tout les deux. Il commença à essayer de les espionner, mais il était si peu discret qu'il ne trouvas rien. Au bout de deux mois, Elizabeth annonça une nouvelle assez surprenante. Elle prenait des vacances… Sur ordre du médecin… Carson et elle s'étant copieusement engueulés deux jours plus tôt, ce que toute la cité avait entendu, sans rien comprendre de ce qu'ils disaient, personne n'y compris rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare que son état de santé la forçait à prendre du repos, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Elizabeth était connue pour adorer son travail et détester l'abandonner, surtout à cause d'une maladie. Elle laissa la cité aux mains de Teyla. Elle resta deux semaines sur Atlantis, et un matin, elle disparut, avec toutes ses affaires. Comme elle leur faisait parvenir tout les jours des appréciations sur les différentes mission par le biais du réseau d'ondes anciennes équivalentes à l'Internet terrien et que Carson disait qu'elle était allée se reposer dans un endroit tranquille, et même si tout le monde se demandait où elle était, personne ne chercha à le savoir… Elle avait prévenu qu'elle voulait être seule, et les colères d'Elizabeth étaient suffisamment intimidante pour faire taire la plus infime interrogation. Même Caldwell n'avait pas pu soutirer à Carson l'endroit où il l'avait fait aller. En plus du départ d'Elizabeth, John n'était quasiment plus jamais sur Atlantis, et un jour, un mois environ après le départ d'Elizabeth, Teyla s'en étonna lors d'un briefing.

Teyla : John, vous n'este jamais sur Atlantis, peut-on savoir ou vous vous rendez à chaque fois que vous avez une minute de libre ?

John : Si ça vous amuse. Je vais sur le continent.

Teyla : Les miens disent pourtant ne pas vous avoir vue depuis des semaines.

John : Je ne vais pas voir les Athosiens, Teyla… Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'accompagner, je doit rentrer ce soir.

Rodney : Rentrer où ça ?

John ne répondit pas. Plus tard dans la journée, aux environs de six heures, il partit chercher Teyla, Rodney et Ronon pour la peine. Il les emmenas jusqu'aux Jumper, ou, à leur grand étonnement, Carson les y attendait.

Carson : Ils viennent ?

John : Oui. Ils m'ont demandé où j'allait si souvent. Et elle commence à s'ennuyer, avec juste son boulot comme compagnie.

Carson : Bon, après tout, ce ne sont pas mes oignons. Allez-y, je vous suit. John entra dans le Jumper, son équipe à sa suite. Il le fit décoller et pris la direction du continent, Carson à sa suite dans un second jumper.

Il se posa une demi-heure plus tard dans une vallée de haute montagne, plus exactement sur une plate-forme sur le toit d'un chalet en rondins de bois. Il sortit le premier du Jumper. Carson se posa aux côtés du Jumper de John et les rejoignis. John entra dans la maison qui leur faisait face. Dans son équipe, personne ne compris rien de cette maison. Mais ils suivirent le mouvement après que Carson ai emboîté le pas à John. Une fois dans la maison, ils la trouvèrent chaleureuse et accueillante. John ouvrit une porte sur leur gauche révélant un bureau encombré de dossiers et de papiers en tout genres, avec deux ordinateurs en train de tourner, mais personne. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney se firent la remarque que cela ressemblait fortement au bureau d'Elizabeth, mais ne firent pas le rapprochement. John refermas la porte, et descendit l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage inférieur. Ils le suivirent, toujours en silence. Rodney n'en pouvait plus, cette maison chaleureuse, le silence de John, la disparition d'Elizabeth… A peine en bas, il explosa.

Rodney : Mais bon dieu, on est ou là ?!!

Ce fut une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien qui leur répondit.

Xxxx : Vous este chez nous Rodney.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elizabeth, pas le moins du monde déconcertée, s'approchas d'eux, sortant de l'ombre du couloir.

Elizabeth : Je suis contente de vous voir. Je m'ennuie un peu ici. Bonsoir John…

Et elle l'embrassa doucement. Il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre, et passa son bras sur sa taille légèrement alourdie lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

John : Bonne journée Liz ?

Elizabeth : Oui. J'ai passé la journée sur l'élaboration du traité avec M8G913. Je pense qu'il devra leur convenir maintenant.

John : Tant mieux.

Carson : Bon, maintenant, je vous l'emprunte John, je doit l'examiner.

Elizabeth : Comme toutes les semaines Carson. Je commença à en avoir marre. Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine !

Carson : Mais si vous continuez, vous allez être vraiment dans un état dangereux pour vous deux. En plus, je parie que vous este restée toute la semaine dans cette maison, enfermée sur votre ordinateur et vos dossiers.

Elizabeth : Je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point ! Je fais deux heures de marche chaque jour comme vous me l'avez dit depuis que la neige est partie.

John : Soit deux semaines.

Elizabeth : Je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, je ne suis pas inconsciente à ce point !

Carson : C'est déjà ça.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et Carson commença à examiner Elizabeth. Pendant ce temps, tous regardaient John avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Même Ronon l'imperturbable semblait déconcerté.

John : Quoi ?

Rodney : Vous venez d'embrasser Elizabeth !

Teyla : Vous este ensembles ?!

John : Oui. Ça vas faire sept mois.

Rodney : SEPT MOIS !!!!

John : Oui.

Ronon : Quand est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de nous en parler Sheppard ?

John : Lorsque vous auriez demandé. Ce que j'ai fait.

Rodney : Et pourquoi est-ce que vous habitez cette bicoque ?

John : Cette bicoque comme vous dites, c'est moi qui l'ai construite. C'est notre maison. Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous aient interdit de nous installer sur le continent, donc je l'ai fait. Il nous a fallu trois mois pour qu'elle soit finie. Nous n'avions même pas de chauffage au départ. J'ai récupéré une chaudière chez ce cher Radek, et on s'est débrouillés pour nous installer.

Rodney : C'est dingue qu'on ai rien vu… Et Carson ? Il était au courrant lui ?!!

John : On n'as pas vraiment eu le choix.

Elizabeth redescendit à ce moment, suivie de Carson.

Elizabeth : Je me porte comme un charme. Encore une fois.

Carson : Mais j'ai toujours dit que votre état était normal. Mais votre travail est beaucoup trop stressant ! C'est dangereux pour vous, même comme ça. Alors je reviendrait quand même toutes les semaines pour vous examiner Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Au moins ça me fait un peu de compagnie. Vous restez ce soir Carson ?

Carson : Bien sur.

Elizabeth : Vous aussi ?

Rodney : Rester où ? Pourquoi?

Elizabeth : Ici. Pour dîner.

Rodney : Euh… Ben… Si ça vous embête pas…

John : Du moment que vous n'essayez pas de nous expliquer le physique cantique, pas d'objection. Teyla, Ronon ?

Teyla : Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Ronon : Avec plaisir.

Elizabeth : Heureusement qu'on avait prévu pour six. Merci de m'avoir prévenue tout à l'heure John, ça nous évite du boulot.

John : Nous ?

Elizabeth : Oui.

Elle se tournas vers le dessous de l'escalier, et se mit à parler à la personne qui s'y trouvait et que personne n'avait encore vue.

Elizabeth : Enélia, je vais me débrouiller, tu devrait rentrer chez toi.

Une drôle de personne apparut, sortant de dessous l'escalier où elle s'était cachée. Elle faisait un mètre de haut, avait de longues oreilles et était habillée d'une longue robe crème.

John : Bonsoir Enélia. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Enélia : Bien monsieur.

Elizabeth : Combien de fois on devra te dire de me pas nous appeler monsieur ou madame ? Tu est libre comme l'air, plus asservie et opprimée !

Enélia : Une fois de plus madame. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir donné ma liberté. Et je paierait ma dette.

John : Tu n'as pas de dette envers nous.

Enélia : Si. Sans monsieur et madame, je serait encore une esclave. Vous voulez dîner je suppose ?

John : Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu est encore là. Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui t'en occupe. Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire. Tu doit avancer ta maison, non ? Alors vas-y.

Enélia : Merci monsieur. Bonne soirée madame, et reposez-vous. Vous devez être en bonne santé pour le petit.

Carson : Enfin une qui est d'accort avec moi !

Elizabeth : Je ferait attention Enélia. Promis. Je viendrait voir demain comment ta maison avance. Bonne soirée !

Enélia sortit par la porte-fenêtre, avec une dernière phrase.

Enélia : Bonne soirée Monsieur et Madame.

Des qu'elle fut dehors, Elizabeth poussa un soupir à fendre la roche.

Elizabeth : John, je t'en prie, comment est-ce que je peux lui dire qu'elle ne nous doit rien ?! Elle cherche toujours à m'aider, c'est vraiment gentil, et dans un mois ou deux, j'en serait sûrement plus que ravie, mais là !… Elle en fait trop…

John : Tu sais bien que si elle a décidé de quelque chose, elle n'en démordras pas.

Rodney : Simple question… C'est quoi ça ?!

John : Enélia.

Elizabeth : Habitante de P5R678. Elle arrive à se rendre invisible, je n'ai pas encore compris comment. John s'est rendu compte qu'elle était sur Atlantis une semaine après son arrivée… Et il lui a proposé de l'emmener sur le continent pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans son élément. Elle vit dans les arbres, et les forets ne sont pas ce qui manquent sur le continent.

John : Mais maintenant, elle croit qu'elle a une dette envers nous, et elle n'arrête pas de nous proposer son aide. Ca devient un peu gênant.

Carson : Moi je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille.

Elizabeth : Et la dernière fois elle vous a fait du haggis !

Carson : Oui, aussi bien que ma mère.

John : Carson, votre sentimentalisme vous perdras !

Carson : Et le votre ?! C'est pas pour Elizabeth que vous avez construit cette maison par hasard ?!

Elizabeth : Si… Et je trouve ça vraiment plus que sentimental. C'est un preuve d'amour et d'espoir.

Teyla : Pourquoi d'espoir ?

John : On n'était pas encore ensemble lorsque j'ai construit cette maison.

Elizabeth : Et il m'y a fait un bureau rien que pour moi, et deux chambres en rab… Même si je ne suis pas sur que deux soient suffisantes.

Ronon : Pourquoi ça ?

Elizabeth : Selon Carson, je n'attend qu'un bébé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il vas rester le seul enfant de la famille.

Tout le monde se tut dans la pièce.

John : Quoi ?…

Elizabeth : Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que j'était enceinte ! J'en suis au sixième mois et je commence a ressembler a une baudruche !

John : Tu ne ressemble pas à une baudruche Liz. Et même avec un ventre aussi énorme qu'un mongolfiére, tu serait quand même magnifique.

Elizabeth : John… L'amour t'aveugle.

John : Mais tu l'a déjà dit hier ça. Et pour l'instant ça ne se voit même pas.

Elizabeth : John !…

John : Bon d'accort. Presque pas.

Alors que tous étaient perdus, Ronon, qui commençait à perdre le fil, intervint brutalement.

Ronon : Attendez une minute ! Vous allez avoir un enfant ?

John : Oui. D'ailleurs Carson m'a passé un de ces savon lorsque les analyses d'Elizabeth le lui ont montré.

Carson : Je lui ait dit qu'il aurait du veiller un peu mieux sur Elizabeth, et qu'elle était enceinte. Et il m'a fait une syncope ce militaire soit-disant endurci et insensible !

Elizabeth : Deux minutes plus tard, j'était à l'infirmerie et John me demandait pourquoi je ne lui avait rien dit.

John : Tu m'as demandé qu'est-ce que tu ne m'avait pas dit.

Elizabeth : Tu m'as annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

Carson : Et Elizabeth m'a fait une seconde syncope. Comme John.

Rodney : Une minute. Je résume. Vous este ensembles, vous avez une maison en pleine montagne paumée au milieu de continent et vous allez avoir un gosse…

Elizabeth : En gros, c'est ça.

Ronon : Vous n'avez pas d'autres nouvelles dans le genre, j'espère ?

John : Non, juste ça.

Rodney : Juste ça ! Excusez-moi, mais ça fait quand même déjà beaucoup ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire au moins !

Elizabeth : Le problème Rodney, c'est que nous ne sommes absolument pas censé lier des liens dans ce genre. Ils peuvent muter John sur Terre rien que pour nous séparer. Et je doute qu'ils vont s'en priver si le président ne nous accorde pas le droit de nous voir… Caldwell en serait plus que ravi. Il évincerait John qui as la place qu'il convoite, et moi qu'il déteste par la même occasion. Donc on a décider d'être prudent. Au moins au début.

Teyla : Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant ?

John : Ils peuvent absolument tout sur Atlantis, vu que nous ne sommes pas sur Terre…

Ronon : Et ?

Carson : En plus de les séparer… Ils auraient pu obliger Elizabeth à… à avorter…

Rodney : C'est imonde !

Teyla: Vos dirigeants n'ont donc pas d'âme ?!

Ronon : Un enfant est un don ! Personne n'a le droit d'empêcher un enfant de naître s'il est désiré !

Elizabeth : Et c'est le cas de cet enfant. Mais nos dirigeants ne pensent qu'à la sécurité et à l'efficacité de notre travail. Un enfant, surtout du chef de la cité et de son second militaire, risque d'être très mal accueillit.

John : La seule solution qui nous restait, c'était d'attendre que le bébé soit assez grand pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous obliger à le perdre.

Elizabeth : Et à supplier le président de nous laisser vivre sans sanctions… On n'as pas le choix. C'est eux qui vont décider pour nous. Mais je doute qu'ils me laissent à la tête de la cité après ça… Caldwell risque d'avoir la place qu'il voulait. La mienne…

Rodney : Aucun scientifique n'accepteras de lui obéir, sauf Kavana bien sur. Vous este quasiment une légende parmi nous. Et personne n'envisage d'obéir à une autre personne que vous, ça je peux vous le garantir.

Teyla : Les athosiens vous admirent beaucoup tout les deux. Sans votre présence, nos relations vont sérieusement se dégrader.

Ronon : Et vos militaires vous vouent une admiration sans bornes Sheppard. Ils ne vous trahirons pas.

John : Si on leur donne l'ordre de nous arrêter, ils obéirons. Ils n'aurons pas le choix.

Elizabeth : Tu oublie Edwina. Elle nous a proposé son aide.

John : Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle et ses enfants sont en danger. Je refuse de les exposer encore plus.

Elizabeth : Mais s'ils nous séparent, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, j'irait la voir et lui demander de nous aider.

Rodney : Qui est cette Edwina ?

John : Ma sœur.

Elizabeth : Elle est très particulière.

Carson : Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez une sœur John !

John : J'ai passé quasiment quinze ans sans la voir pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Depuis un an, on a renoué le lien. On s'écrit beaucoup depuis.

Elizabeth : Je l'adore. Au départ je ne pouvait pas la voir en photo, mais maintenant, je la comprend, et on s'entend plutôt bien.

John : La dernière fois, elle t'a écrit une lettre plus longue que celle qui m'était destinée, c'est dire si elle t'apprécie...

Elizabeth : tu est jaloux que je m'entende bien avec ta sœur ?

John : Juste surpris. La seule vraie conversation que vous avez eu en tête à tête avait failli dégénérer en pugilat, alors j'ai de quoi.

Elizabeth : On se battait pour la même raison qu'on s'entend bien maintenant. On t'aime toutes les deux, même si c'est différemment. Et n'en soit pas trop orgueilleux !

John : Je suis juste reconnaissant. J'ai une sœur super. Et surtout la chance d'avoir une femme plus qu'extraordinaire dans ma vie...

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux. La soirée se passa agréablement. Leurs amis ayant accepté les nouvelles et leur ayant juré de les aider, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires, John s'étant collé au dîner et l'ayant quasiment fait brûler. Les amoureux ne sont vraiment pas de bon cuisiniers, c'était maintenant prouvé.

Deux mois plus tard, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Ronon avait dit à Teyla qu'il l'aimais au milieu d'un repas chez John et Liz. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs répondu en lui sautant au coup et en l'embrassant fougueusement, la plaquant au sol du même coup, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus comptes qu'il y avait quasiment foule autour d'eux. Les Wraiths avaient encore une fois attaqués de site alpha d'Atlantis, et été repoussés avec tout de même de lourdes pertes, et un nouveau peuple était venu rejoindre les Athosiens sur le continent. Alors que le journée était calme pour une fois, et que John discutait avec Rodney, il reçu un appel radio qui le fit frémir lorsqu'il vit qui l'appelait. Sans attendre une seconde, il pris la communication.

John : Ici Sheppard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La conversation se déroulant sur une ligne privée et dans l'oreillette de John, Rodney n'entendit pas la réponse. Mais il le vit devenir aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il partit en courrant, Rodney le suivant après un léger temps de retard, du à la surprise. Il le vit attraper Carson à l'infirmerie, avec sa trousse d'urgence, et se diriger vers les Jumper sans arriver à le rattraper. Il n'arriva à la faire que lorsqu'il fermait la porte du Jumper et décollait, pour se diriger vers le contient au ras des flots plus vite qu'aucun Jumper ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils arrivèrent chez John et Liz en vingt minutes au lieu des trente habituelles. John se pris même pas la peine de les attendre, il se ruas dans la maison. Lorsque Carson et Rodney le rejoignirent, il était au chevet d'Elizabeth, qui semblait ne pas aller bien. Elle était en sueur, et tenait son ventre d'une main, et celle de John d' l'autre.

Carson : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elizabeth : C'est censé être vous le doc !! Je vous ferait remarquer que j'en suis à huit mois de grossesse et que malgré ça, mon bébé à l'air de vouloir se faire la valise !

Rodney : Vous allez accoucher ?!

John : Très pertinent Rodney.

Il se leva et commença à fourrer des habits d'Elizabeth dans un sac.

Elizabeth : A votre avis !!… Le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant au moins trois semaines Carson !

Carson : La médecine n'est pas une science exacte Elizabeth. Et vous avez tout de même trente-six ans. Ça peut être un facteur déclenchant d'un accouchement prématuré. Comme lorsque l'on est trop jeune.

Elizabeth : Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire avant, non ?!! Là, je sent que mon bébé va naître ici !

Carson : Je préférait pas. Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie en urgence.

John : Bon, on y va ? Je préférait éviter qu'Elizabeth soit obligée d'accoucher dans un Jumper.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi je te ferait remarquer John !

John lança la sac qu'il venait de finir dans les bras de Rodney, et pris Elizabeth dans ses bras. il la soulevas avec un peu de difficultés, et sortit de la pièce, Carson sur ses talon, ainsi que Rodney, avec deux temps de retard.

Rodney : Mais… J'y crois pas ! Bon, on vas avoir droit à un retour express sur Atlantis.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elizabeth était conduite à l'infirmerie, cachée du regards des autres, Carson et John s'étant dit que ce serait mieux d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, sur la recommandation d'Elizabeth… Deux heures plus tard, une minuscule petite fille venait au monde. Avec juste Carson, John et Teyla pour assister Elizabeth, cette dernière n'ayant pas voulu que les infirmières et infirmiers de la cité soit mis au courrant de son état, et leur ayant interdit de prévenir quiconque de sa présence ici. Elle était terrorisée par le fait qu'on puisse lui enlever son enfant et la séparer de John, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Pas plus que lui. Tout deux ne voulaient courir aucun risque. Apres avoir mis sa fille au monde, Elizabeth s'endormis d'épuisement. John ne voulut pas quitter son chevet, et garda sa fille dans ses bras durant les deux heures de veille où il attendit son réveil. Lorsque enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut John qui la regardait l'air inquiet, leur enfant dans ses bras. il la lui donna. La petite n'attendit même pas d'être bien installées dans les bras de sa mère, elle se mit à téter goulûment. Elizabeth et John eurent le même sourire attendris.

John : C'est une fille… Elle te ressemble…

Elizabeth : Mais elle a tes yeux… … John ?…

John : Oui ?

Elizabeth : Je ne le dirait à personne d'autre, mais… j'ai peur…

John : Peur qu'ils nous l'enlèvent, qu'ils nous séparent, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose où que quelqu'un arrive à lui faire du mal ou à te faire du mal ?… Moi aussi Liz, je crève de peur… J'ai peur pour nous… Mais j'ai l'espoir fou qu'on arriveras à surmonter tout ça.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi, mais je suis la plus réaliste de nous deux. On n'as quasiment aucune chance… … … Tu sait quoi ? Je vais écrire à Edwina. Ça me remonteras le moral.

John : Elle risque d'arriver dès qu'elle aura la nouvelle.

Elizabeth : C'est le but de la manœuvre. Je vais me retrouver avec une elfe qui me donne du madame à toutes les phrases et un petit-ami trop pris par son boulot. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.

John : Je peut prendre des vacances.

Elizabeth : Congés parental ? Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé avoir un enfant.

John : Je sais. La seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de retourner chez nous et d'y rester pour un bon bout de temps avec toi et notre petit bout de choux.

Elizabeth : Il lui faut un nom.

John : A vrai dire, je croyait avoir encore un mois pour y réfléchir.

Elizabeth : Moi aussi… On n'as qu'a faire une liste et on choisis dedans…

John : Tu commence.

Elizabeth : Alors… Irina, Elwing, Aliénor, Padmé, Lilith, Amidala, Rowan, Ewilan, Naru, Max, Mörgäne, Sydney, Tyria, Motoko, Allia et Chidori… J'aime bien les prénoms qui sortent de l'ordinaire, ça doit être du au fait que je soit une Elizabeth, rien de plus classique.

John : Tu dit quoi de John dans les classiques ?

Elizabeth : Pas mal non plus… Alors ?

John : Alors je dirais… Jenifer, c'est le seul classique promis, Waha, Galyanna, Atalante, Théti, Akina, Nefer, Kany, Anitti, Ai, Pléionée, Ayla et Arwen.

Elizabeth : Comme dans le seigneur des anneaux ?

John : Bah oui. J'adore Tolkien… Le Silmarillion est mon livre de référence, et d'ailleurs Elwing en sort tout droit…

Elizabeth : Où croit-tu que je l'ai trouvé sinon dans un de tes livres ?… Bon… On a un problème, j'aime autant les tiens que les miens… Dans les tiens, je préfère Anitti.

John : Moi Mörgäne.

Elizabeth : Que dis-tu de Luna ? Il n'est ni dans ma liste, ni dans la tienne.

John : Luna… C'est très beau…

Elizabeth : Luna Mörgäne Anitti Weir Sheppard... Ca te plait mon ange ?

Le nourrisson se détachas du sein de sa mère et fit un sourire, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis émis une sorte de gazouillement. Ses parents éclatèrent de rire.

John : Ca a l'air de lui plaire.

Elizabeth : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

John : Je t'aime Liz…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi je t'aime John…

Ensuite, Carson interdit toute entrée dans la salle ou se trouvaient Elizabeth et Luna, sauf bien entendu à John qui n'en sortait quasiment pas, à Teyla, à Ronon et à Rodney. Toute la cité se demandait ce qui se passait dans cette salle et les rumeurs coururent de bon train. Toutes étaient plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, et beaucoup de monde pensa que ce pouvait être Elizabeth qui se trouvait dans cette salle, mais personne ne pensa à la possibilité que ce soit à cause d'une grossesse. Une fois, un scientifique essaya d'entrer. Il se retrouvas nez à nez avec le canon de l'arme de John, qui ne dit rien, mais le raccompagnas à la porte sans ménagement. Apres ça, personne n'essaya d'entrer dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Au bout de deux semaines, Caldwell commença à s'impatienter. Il entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth sans ménagement, ne supportant plus ces continuels cachotteries et secrets de la part de son équipe porte-drapeau… Mais il ne tombas que sur une infirmière qui faisait un lit. Il se ruât, fou de rage, dans le bureau de Carson, qui ne bougeas pas d'un cil.

Caldwell : Bon maintenant ça suffit !! Dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Le docteur Weir n'est plus sur Atlantis depuis quasiment cinq mois, une chambre de l'infirmerie dont personne à part SGA1 et vous n'avez vu l'occupant a été occupée pendant deux semaines et a cause de l'absence du docteur Weir et de ce mystérieux malade, la cité part à vas l'eau, plus personne ne travaille, tous passent leur temps à discuter, soit d'elle soit de ce malade inconnu, et pour couronner le tout, Sheppard est injoignable depuis qu'il est parti en Jumper ce matin ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ AU MOINS M'EXPLIQUER L'ABSENCE DU DOCTEUR WEIR ET QUI EST VOTRE MYSTERIEUX MALADE !!!

Carson ne bronchas pas devant cette crise de colère. La réplique qu'il sortit à la tirade de Caldwell le rendit quasiment muet par son manque d'intérêt pour tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Carson : Je vous conseille d'aller voir Kate Heigtmayer.

Caldwell : La psy ?

Carson : Oui. Elle vous apprendras comment canaliser votre colère et comment ne pas perdre votre self-control. Ça vous sera très utile.

Caldwell : Répondez à mes questions !!

Carson : Je ne peut le faire sans trahir le secret médical. Mais pour que vous soyez content, l'état de santé d'Elizabeth m'as forcé à la mettre en congés indéterminés il y a cinq mois, et ces deux dernières semaines, il s'est aggravé, nécessitant une hospitalisation. Elle n'as pas voulu que toute la cité soit au courant de son état, et n'a autorisé que ses amis à la voir. Votre équipe porte-drapeau si vous préférez.

Caldwell : SGA1 est au courant de l'état de santé du docteur Weir ?

Carson : Oui, à sa demande. Quand à John, je l'ai chargé de veiller sur elle pendant quelques temps. Elle se rétablit, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle reste enfermée dans la cité. Je l'ai renvoyé chez elle.

Caldwell : Où ça ?

Carson : Lorsque je lui ai annoncé son état, et la nécessité qu'elle avait de se retrouver dans un environnement sain, à la campagne si vous préférez, ses amis, grâce à un coup de main des Athosiens, lui ont construit une sorte de maison de campagne assez sommaire pour qu'elle puisse se remettre. Elle y est retournée. John ne rentreras que dans deux semaines, le temps qu'Elizabeth n'ai plus besoin de son aide. Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas contagieuse !

Caldwell : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle as bon dieu !

Carson : Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le révéler.

Caldwell : Vous disiez pourtant toujours au docteur Weir ce qu'avaient les personnes que vous soigniez.

Carson : C'est différent.

Caldwell : En quoi ?

Carson : Elizabeth dirige cette cité. Vous, vous faites l'intérim avec Teyla.

Caldwell : Mais je dirige cette cité !

Carson : Jusqu'au retour d'Elizabeth. Dans quatre mois environ, elle sera totalement rétablie, et elle reviendras travailler.

Caldwell : Une maladie de neuf mois ?!

Carson : Non, de quatre mois, et de cinq de rétablissement minimum vu son état actuel. Vous auriez du l'entendre râler lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle reprendrait le travail dans quatre mois ! Elle n'as pas apprécié.

Caldwell : Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?

Carson : Je n'était pas sur qu'elle ne soit pas contagieuse. Bon, je doit vous laisser, c'est l'heure du bilan médical de l'équipe du major Lorme… Bonne journée Colonel Caldwell.

Il le laissa en plan comme ça, sans une seule autre explication. Il n'avait d'ailleurs dit que la vérité, sauf sur le fait qu'il ai cru à un moment qu'elle soit contagieuse, les grossesses ne s'attrapant pas vraiment comme un rhume. Le soir venu, il se rendit chez Elizabeth et John, avec toute l'équipe. Ils passèrent la soirée, surtout Teyla d'ailleurs, à s'extasier sur la petite Luna, qui leur répondait par des sourires à tout vas. A un moment la jeune Athosienne se tournas vers Ronon qui était juste derrière elle.

Teyla : Elle est belle, non ?

Ronon : Très.

Teyla : Tu n'est toujours pas pour ?

Ronon : Je doute que ce soit plus facile pour toi que pour Weir.

Elizabeth capta la conversation, et leur lança une boutade… Qui tombas juste…

Elizabeth : Vous envisagez d'avoir un enfant tout les deux ?

Ronon : Non.

Teyla : Oui…

John : Vous devriez vous mettre d'accort. Oui ou non ?

Teyla : J'y pense sérieusement, mais Ronon n'est pas chaud.

Ronon : Je suis depuis deux ans un combattant d'Atlantis. Avant, j'ai passé sept ans à échapper aux Wraiths sans rencontrer âme qui vive pour ne pas les faire tuer, et encore avant ça, j'était dans l'armée sur Sateda. Je ne sait absolument pas comment m'y prendre avec les enfants !

John : Moi non plus je n'en savait rien. Aucun parent ne sait comment élever ses parents, il n'y as pas de recette miracle.

Elizabeth : Il faut juste les aimer et faire en sorte qu'ils soient heureux. Je ne crois pas que des parents doivent faire moins que ça… Ca te vas comme programme Luna ?

La petite qui avait retrouvé les bras de sa mère durant la discussion lui fit un sourire et s'endormit aussitôt.

Elizabeth : Je vais la coucher…

Lorsqu'elle revint deux minutes plus tard, elle tenait une radio à la main.

Rodney : Pourquoi vous avez une radio ?

John : L'autre est à côté du berceau de Luna. Comme ça si elle pleure ou si elle se réveille et qu'on n'est pas à côté, on l'entend.

Carson : Pas bête… D'ailleurs, Caldwell commence à se douter de quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez une maladie, sans préciser laquelle, et que John devait rester à votre chevet deux semaines pour que vous repreniez des forces… Apres, je ne sait pas ce qu'on vas faire. Il commence vraiment à fouiner partout pour avoir des informations.

John : J'espère que le président vas répondre à notre lettre… Et favorablement…

Elizabeth : Moi aussi. J'espère de tout mon cœur.

A ce moment, un crac brutal se fit entendre. Suivi d'une voix de femme légèrement sur les nerfs provenant de la cuisine.

Xxxx : Par merlin ! Je devrait vraiment être plus précise lorsque je me re-matérialise !

Tous se tournèrent vers la cuisine, d'où provenait la voix. Elizabeth et John s'y ruèrent. Les autres les suivirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils vient un John qui serrait contre son cœur une femme un peu plus jeune que lui, qui avait exactement ses yeux et des cheveux de feu, en plus d'une ressemblance frappante avec lui. Mais il la reposa très vite, et elle serra Elizabeth dans ses bras, comme John l'avait fait avec elle.

Elizabeth : Edwina !! Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point ta visite me fait plaisir !

Edwina : Dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai dit à mon mari qu'il venait de devenir oncle et que j'allait voir sa nièce. Il a bien voulu garder les enfants deux semaines, et me voilà !

John : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir D'win. Comment vont tes enfants ?

Edwina : Bien. Ces sales gosses ne ferons devenir dingue, mais heureusement, ils sont tous à l'école maintenant. Je ne les ai plus dans les pattes toute la journée. Et la votre ?

Elizabeth : Luna vient de s'endormir. C'est un vrai petit ange. Elle dort tout le temps, et lorsqu'elle ne dort pas, elle tète pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Edwina : C'est toujours comme ça au début. Apres ca se corse. Crois-en une mère de trois infernaux montres d'égoïsmes qui sont partis pour tout le trimestre sans me faire un signe à travers la vitre de leur train ! Je leur en ait voulu, si tu savait ! C'est mes petits, et ils ne me disent même pas au revoir alors qu'ils ne vont pas me voir pendant trois mois !!

Elizabeth : Au moins tu ne risque pas d'être séparés d'eux pour le reste de ta vie…

Elizabeth blêmit dès qu'elle eu fini sa phrase. Edwina lui lança un regard furieux.

Elizabeth : Pardon Edwina, j'avais oublié ce que vous risquez.

Edwina : C'est pas grave, je comprend que tu t'inquiète pour ta fille et mon crétin de frère !

John : Je te rappelle que le 'crétin de frère' en question est à deux mètres de toi D'win. Et que je ne suis pas un crétin.

Edwina : OH… Je suis désolée Johnny… Mon dieu, quel drame ! J'ai traité mon frère aîné de crétin ! Il y a de quoi en faire toute une tragédie !

John : Non, les tragédies se déroulent en cinq actes, et là tu en a pour seulement quatre. Et si tu continue sur ce ton, tu vas réveiller ta nièce.

Elle claquas des doits pour appuyer l'ironie de sa phrase, encore pire que celle de John.

Edwina : J'avais bien oublié quelque chose ! Bon, vous me la montrez cette huitième merveille du monde. Enfin de votre monde…

Mais ni John, ni Elizabeth n'eurent le temps de répondre. Rodney poussa un hurlement, entre le cri de peur et d'excitation scientifique.

Rodney : Vous este la SŒUR de John ?!!!

John : La seule que j'ai en tout cas.

Rodney : Comment vous este venue ?!

Edwina : Par la porte des étoiles.

Rodney : Où vous avez trouvé d'énergie nécessaire pour l'activer depuis la Terre ?!! Vous avez un E2PZ ??!!

Edwina : Non, comme si j'avait besoin d'une vulgaire machine de moldus !

Ronon : Une machine de quoi ?

John : De moldus, je vous expliquerais Rodney.

Rodney : Une minute, vous este venue depuis la TERRE ?!!

Edwina : Oui, c'est là que j'habite. Et pour votre information, c'est pas compliqué de l'ouvrir vers votre monde. L'incantation est écrite sur le pourtour de la porte.

Rodney : Quelle incantation ?

Edwina : La formule pour ouvrir la porte bien sur !

John : D'win, je te rappelle juste pour mémoire qu'ils t'ont oubliés. Liz et moi sommes les seuls à nous rappeler de tes visites.

Edwina : Mince, j'avais oublié ! Bon, on vas faire les présentation. Je m'appelle Edwina MacKinley, je suis la sœur de John, j'ai un mari ce qui explique que je ne m'appelle plus Sheppard, deux fils et une fille, un chat, deux hiboux et un hippogriffe. Et j'ai trente-quatre ans.

Ronon : Les hippogriffes n'existent pas.

Edwina : Bien sur que si, mais vous ne les voyez pas, c'est tout. Comment croyiez-vous que j'ai réussi à venir de la Terre sans un petit coup de pouce magique ?

Teyla : Vous este une magicienne ?

John : Une sorcière. Et une sacré bonne sorcière. Et Rodney, on sait que vous voulez faire des expériences sur nous. Je vous le ré explique une dernière fois, ce sont les personnes qui possèdent un fort taux du gène des anciens qui deviennent des sorciers, et oui, j'en était un et mes pouvoirs ont disparus il y a déjà un petit bout de temps, et non vous ne ferez pas de magie, il faut l'avoir en d'énormes proportions et dès la naissance pour pratiquer la magie, et oui tout les anciens étaient des sorciers… Vous voulez d'autres informations ?

Ronon : Les ensorceleurs n'existent pas.

Teyla : C'est impossible !

Rodney : C'est scientifiquement inconcevable !

Elizabeth : Mais c'est vrai.

Rodney : Ca ne vous embête pas plus que ça ?

Elizabeth : J'ai eu plus d'un an et demi, presque deux, pour m'y faire depuis la première visite d'Edwina.

Carson : Vous este déjà venue ?!!

Edwina : C'est ma troisième visite. Mais je vous ai effacé la mémoire à chaque fois.

Rodney : Vous nous avez effacé la mémoire ?!!

Edwina : Mesure de sécurité vous n'este absolument pas sensé être au courrant de notre existence. Si je ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurait eu des problèmes avec le ministère de la magie.

Carson : Il y a un _ministère de la magie_ ?!

John : Dans chaque pays.

Rodney : Vous este au courrant et vous ne nous avez jamais rien dit ?!!

John : J'ai été un sorcier pendant les seize premières années de ma vie. Apres, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, et j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de ce monde. Bien sur que je suis au courrant !… Bon, on peut passer à un autre sujet ? La magie existe partout, à votre avis, point à la ligne.

Elizabeth : Mais dans pégase, c'est assez particulier.

John : J'avoue que les pégasiens ont une manière de pratiquer la magie assez insolite, mais on ne vas pas y revenir dessus.

Elizabeth : Ce sont tout de même des égoïstes. Leur planète est protégée des Wraiths et ils laissent les autres peuples se débrouiller tout seuls.

Edwina : Sur Terre aussi les sorciers laissent les moldus se débrouiller tout seuls. Personne ne s'en plaint.

Elizabeth : Mais les circonstances sont différentes. Les Wraiths tuent tout ce qui existe, et les sorciers, ou les ensorceleurs comme ils s'appellent, ne font rien pour les aider.

John : Ce ne sont que des hommes Liz. Ils ne peuvent pas accepter ce fardeau tout seuls.

Elizabeth : Ils auraient pus accepter mon traité d'alliance… C'était le plus travaillé que j'ai jamais fait. J'y ai passé deux mois !

John : Comme toujours, les hommes ont peur de s'engager.

Elizabeth : Je sais, mais on y aurait tellement gagné !

John : Ce n'est pas ton premier traité qui tombe à l'eau.

Elizabeth : C'est le cinquième, et tous ont eu lieu alors que j'était dans un des programmes SG. Les extra-terrestres sont bien plus compliqués que les terriens.

John : Tu est sure ?

Elizabeth : Je parle sur le plan diplomatique. Sur le plan relationnel, c'est sur qu'on est les pires.

John : La preuve, on vient d'avoir un magnifique ange.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

Elizabeth : Oui. Mais on a mis le temps avant de la trouver… de nous trouver…

John répondit à son sourire. Rodney et Edwina lancèrent une réplique en même temps, ce qui les étonnas et leur fit échanger un regard curieux.

Edwina / Rodney : Bon, les amoureux, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Edwina : Contente de voir que je suis pas la seule à être de cet avis.

Rodney : Ce plaisir est partagé madame.

Edwina : Appelez-moi Edwina. Même mes subordonnées ne me donnent pas du 'madame'.

Rodney : Si ça vous amuse.

Teyla : Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Edwina : Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui embête John autant que moi, j'en profite.

John : Je vais te décevoir D'win, mais Rodney est mille fois pire que toi. Même si j'arrive plus facilement à le faire taire.

Rodney : Merci du compliment !

Edwina : Je suis vexée John !

Elizabeth : Vous vous en remettrez. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si on veut manger un truc, il faudrait qu'on s'y mette.

Edwina : Laisse-moi faire. Que voulez-vous très chère belle-sœur ?

Elizabeth : Mmm ?… Disons une salade de tomates, un plat de ces ravioles françaises délicieuses, des fraises, et deux bouteilles de poiret. Tu pense y arriver ?

Edwina : Les doits dans le nez !

Elle fit un large mouvement de la main, et tout ce qu'avait décrit Elizabeth apparut sur la table.

Elizabeth : Juste une question Edwina, y-as-t-il une chose que tu ne puisse pas faire ?

Edwina : Rompre seule le sort que John nous à jeté. Sinon, pas grand-chose.

Ronon : Comment vous avez-fait ça ?

Edwina : Pour le dixième fois, je suis une sorcière. A chaque fois Elizabeth me lance un défis, et à chaque fois, j'arrive à le faire.

Elizabeth : Mais je ne perd pas espoir. Elle y est arrivée cette fois ci, mais je trouverait son point faible.

Edwina : Mais je doute qu'elle y arrive.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si leurs amis avaient eu du mal à se faire à la nature magique d'Edwina. Mais malgré le gouffre entre leurs mondes, et leurs planètes, Edwina devint un membre intégrant de la petite bande des Atlantes. Lorsqu'elle repartit deux semaines plus tard, elle manquas à tout le monde. Et ils lui manquèrent, en particulier sa nièce qui l'avait ensorcelée, dans le second sens du terme. Trois mois plus tard, Elizabeth du reprendre son travail. Lorsqu'elle arriva, personne ne mit en doute la version de Carson. Elle semblait complètement extenuée et avait des cernes de dix kilomètres sous les yeux. Elle semblait vraiment sortir d'une longue maladie. En réalité, Luna avait du mal à faire ses nuits. John lui aussi manquait de sommeil, mais son entraînement militaire faisait en sorte que cela ne se voyait pas. Elizabeth fut accueillie par des cris de joie innombrables dans la cité. Elle restait leur seule chef, et la seule dans laquelle tous avaient confiance. Caldwell se rendit compte ce jour là que la cité toute entière le détestait. Il se rendit compte que les deux seuls chefs de la cité étaient Elizabeth… Et John… Et qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur la cité. Mais son orgueil le poussa à rester. Un mois après le retour d'Elizabeth, il assista à un briefing plutôt ennuyeux. Rodney expliquait à toutes les personnes présentes certaines subtilités de la dernière découverte de son équipe. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il sortit de ses notes pour voir un John qui dormait sur sa main, et une Elizabeth qui s'était endormie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Ce qui le vexa.

Rodney : Elizabeth !! Colonel !!

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Elizabeth : Pardon Rodney, vous disiez ?

John : Hein ! Quoi ?!

Rodney : Vous n'avez rien écouté je présume ?

Elizabeth : Excusez-moi Rodney, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir en ce moment…

John : Moooooooooi aussi…

Dit John en baillant.

Rodney : Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Vous devriez aller voir Carson ! Il vous donnerait des somnifères pour que vous puissiez dormir !

Elizabeth : Je peut pas… Mais vous avez raison, je vais aller à l'infirmerie… Pour dormir un peu…

John : Et je crois que je vais vous suivre Docteur…

Et ils sortirent de la salle, laissant l'équipe et Caldwell en plan.

Rodney : Ca peut pas continuer comme ça !

Teyla : Je pense que le colonel ne devrait plus partir en mission avec nous. Son état le met en danger, et nous aussi par la même occasion.

Ronon : C'est notre meilleur pilote et notre chef, on a besoin de lui.

Teyla : Elizabeth n'est pas dans un meilleur état… Il faudrait faire quelque chose.

Caldwell : Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Tout trois se tournèrent vers lui, et répondirent dans un synchronisme parfait.

Rodney / Teyla / Ronon : De rien !

Et ils sortirent à la suite de John et Elizabeth. Caldwell se dit qu'il devait sérieusement chercher ce qui clochait. Mais le Dédale partait dans une heure. Il n'eu donc le temps de rien faire. Mais il se promit de fouiner lors de son prochain séjour sur Atlantis.

Six semaines plus tard, le Dédale revint, avec Caldwell. Le président lui avait remis une lettre à ne transmettre qu'au docteur Weir, avec une interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir, ce qui avait excité sa curiosité. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il se dirigeas vers le bureau d'Elizabeth. Il remarquas qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Ses cernes étaient moins prononcées, et elle semblait plus reposée. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que contenait cette lettre, et décidas donc de rester dans son bureau pendant qu'elle la lirait.

Caldwell : Docteur Weir, j'ai une lettre pour vous. Le président m'as chargé de vous la remettre en mains propres.

Il cru voir un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux. Ce fut si fugitif qu'il cru avoir rêvé. Mais lorsqu'il remarquas que sa main tremblait alors qu'elle prenait la lettre, il ne sut que conclure. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre. Mais fit attention à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la lire. Ses traits se détendaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une larme coulas sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça vite. Mais qu'il remarquas. Elle pris sa radio.

Elizabeth : John, pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau le plus vite possible ? Dites à Teyla que vous finirez votre combat demain. Ronon doit avoir hâte de prendre votre place.

John (par radio) : Nous avons un problème Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : Je doit vous montrer une chose assez importante pour notre cité. Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plait.

John (par radio) : Je suis là dans deux minutes.

Elizabeth reposa sa radio, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Caldwell : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth : Je doute que cela vous concerne colonel.

Mais il ne bougeas pas, malgré le regard noir que lui lançait Elizabeth. Une minute et demi plus tard, John passait la porte du bureau de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux. La présence de Caldwell et le regard qu'Elizabeth lui lançait ne le rassurèrent pas. Mais le sourire qu'elle eut en le voyant le rassura quelque peu.

Elizabeth : Le colonel Caldwell vient de m'amener cette lettre de la part du président. Lisez-là.

Elle se levas, contournas son bureau et lui tendis la lettre. Il la lut de A à Z. Dès qu'il l'eut finie, il relevas brusquement la tête et plongeas ses yeux dans les siens.

John : C'est vrai ?

Elizabeth : On ne peut plus vrai. Tu peut aller chercher Luna s'il te plait ? Je voudrait la voir.

John : Bien sur !

Il se dirigeas vers la porte, la franchis, puis se ravisa, et rentra dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

John : Vu ce que dit ce papier, je crois que je peut me permettre de faire une chose dont je rêve depuis un bout de temps.

Il posas ses mains sur le visage d'Elizabeth, et l'embrassa de tout son cœur. Et lui répondit de la même manière. Caldwell en fut si ébahît qu'il tombas sur un des sièges qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'une petite minute.

John : Je t'aime Liz…

Elizabeth : Tu ne changeras jamais John ! Toute la cité a du nous voir !

John : Et alors ?

Elizabeth : Des fois, tu est un vrai gamin ! Je vais mettre cette lettre parmi les annonces importantes, sinon la cité va bruire de rumeurs pendant des semaines. Tu te dépêche s'il te plait ?

John : Bien sur ! Je revient dans une petite heure.

Et il sortit sous les regard insistants de toutes les personnes présentes. Elizabeth le suivit, sans se soucier des murmures sur sa route. Elle se dirigeas droit vers le tableau d'affichage, et y mit la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, bien en valeur et au centre, sous un plastique pour ne pas l'abîmer. Et elle retournas à son bureau, toujours sans ce soucier des murmures et commentaires sur son chemin. Elle semblait ne voir rien de ce qui l'entourait. Toutes les personnes qui avaient vu John l'embrasser se ruèrent sur le tableau d'affichage. La lettre qu'il y lurent leur fit ouvrir des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. Elle disait ceci :

_Mr Hayes, président des Etas-Unis d'Amérique, les membres du conseil planétaire,_

_Docteur Elizabeth Weir, Colonel John Sheppard,_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre demande d'autorisation afin que vous puissiez lier des liens autres que professionnels. Alors que vous ayez déjà pris cette initiative, et ce malgré l'interdiction que vous en aviez et vos importances respectives au sein de l'expédition Atlantis, toutes vos actions héroïques pour sauvegarder cette cité légendaire, sauver les vies des personnes sous votre responsabilité, ainsi que le fait que vos liens nouveaux  
n'aient en rien modifié votre travail, nous ont poussé à vous accorder notre accord. La nature amoureuse de votre relation n'entraîneras pas de sanction à votre égard. Nous vous délions de la loi de non-fraternisation, vous, ainsi que tous les membres militaires et civils de votre expédition._

_Avec toutes nos félicitations et nos encouragements,_

_Robert Hayes, XXX XXX, YYYY YYY, ZZZZZ ZZZ_

_P.S.: Vous avez pas intérêt à vous séparer les petits Atlantes !Robert_

Toutes les personnes qui lurent cette lettre en furent abasourdis. Leurs chefs entretenaient une relation depuis déjà un bout de temps, et personne n'avait rien vu. Certains commencèrent à se demander pourquoi Elizabeth avait été malade. Mais aucun ne pensa que leur relation durait depuis plus que sa 'maladie'. Dans le bureau de la commandante de la cité, Caldwell n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Lorsque Elizabeth y revint, elle le remarquas.

Elizabeth : Caldwell, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai une traduction d'un texte ancien à finir, et j'arrive difficilement à me concentrer lorsqu'une personne ne trouve à côté de moi pour mes traductions.

Caldwell : Vous… Sheppard vous a embrassée !

Elizabeth : Et ? On sort ensemble si vous voulez savoir. Et je ne crois pas que mes histoires de cœur vous regardent. Vous pouvez me laisser ?

Caldwell était trop surpris pour objecter, il sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent, assommé par la nouvelle. Liz lui lança une dernière phrase avant qu'il sorte.

Elizabeth : Allez lire sur le panneau d'affichage. Ça vous éviteras de vous ridiculiser.

Il fit ce qu'elle disait. Et il rentra sur son vaisseau l'air totalement désappointé. Lorsqu'on lui demandas ce qui le mettait dans cet état, il ne répondit qu'une chose : 'Ils sont fous sur Atlantis !'…

Une petite heure plus tard, un des hommes chargé des communications passa la tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte du bureau d'Elizabeth, l'air perplexe.

Homme : Madame, le colonel Sheppard nous a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'il arrivait avec, heu, Luna…

Elizabeth : J'arrive.

Homme : Excusez-moi madame, mais qui est cette Luna ?

Elizabeth : Vous verrez bien.

Elle sortit de son bureau d'un pas décidé, et se dirigeas vers les hangars aux jumpers. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, John se posait, beaucoup plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. La porte de son Jumper s'ouvrit, mais ce fut Elizabeth qui entra dans le vaisseau, et non John qui en sortit. Ils en ressortirent aussitôt, Elizabeth tenant sa fille dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la salle de commandes lorsque Ronon et Teyla les rejoignirent.

Teyla : Est-ce bien prudent d'amener Luna ici Elizabeth ?

Elizabeth : On a reçu la réponse du président…

John : Plus personne ne peut être séparé sur Atlantis…

Ronon : C'est génial !

Teyla : Donc, vous n'avez plus à vous cacher ?…

Elizabeth : Non. D'ailleurs, je voulait que Luna puisse voir Atlantis.

John : Donc on va lui faire visiter.

Teyla : On peut se joindre à vous ?

Ronon : Elle veut se préparer à son futur rôle.

Elizabeth : Tu vas avoir un bébé Teyla ?!!

Teyla : Oui.

Ronon : Elle a réussi à me convaincre… Il faut dire qu'elle a de bons arguments… Aille !

Teyla venait de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule pour plaisanter.

Teyla : Je l'ai appris le jour où il m'as demandée d'être sa compagne. Quand je lui ai dit, et c'est bien la première fois que j'ai vu ça, il s'est évanoui !

John : Non ?!!…

Ronon : Si, et je vous interdit de le répéter !

John : Je serait muet comme une tombe… C'était après où avant que vous l'ailliez demandée en mariage ?

Teyla : Après. Après que j'ai dit oui…

Elizabeth : Toutes mes félicitations. Pour le bébé et pour votre futur mariage.

John : Tout mes veux de bonheur vous accompagnent.

Ils arrivèrent tout cinq dans la salle de contrôle. Rodney et Carson s'y trouvaient. Dès qu'ils les vient, et avec Luna en plus, ils se figèrent tout deux. Tout le monde suivit leurs regards et se tut devant les deux couples, et surtout devant la petite Luna dans les bras de sa mère. Carson repris le premier ses esprits. Il se dirigeas vers eux, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, pas plus que le reste de l'assistance. John décrivait à sa fille l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et elle regardait tout autour d'elle d'un air curieux, comme si elle suivait les explications de son père à la lettre.

John : Tu vois, là on a la porte, par laquelle ta maman et moi on est arrivé de la Terre, au dessus, on à les jumpers,

Luna : Umper !!! Umper !!!!

John : Je sais que tu adore les faire s'allumer, et là on a le bureau de ta maman, moi j'en ai pas, heureusement pour moi !

Elizabeth : John, ne lui donne pas de mauvaises habitudes alors qu'elle a sept mois !

John : Désolé liz, donc après on a les personnes qui s'occupent de la porte et qui font tout des yeux ronds.

Elizabeth : Et qui on a qui arrive ?

Luna : Tonson !!

La petite tendis ses mains vers Carson, son 'tonton'. Il la chatouillas.

Carson : Alors, comment vas notre petite ancienne ?… Ca a l'air d'aller bien…

En effet, elle riait comme une folle, amenant des sourires de bonheur et de joie sur les visages d'Elizabeth et John, ainsi qu'en déclenchant d'autres sur les visages de Carson, Teyla et Ronon, qui posa son bras sur l'épaule de sa compagne, accentuant son sourire.

Carson : Elle a pas l'air malade votre puce. Pourquoi vous l'avez amenée sur Atlantis ?

John : Pour lui faire visiter notre cité.

Elizabeth : Elle vas y passer la majeure partie de sa vie, comme nous. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour travailler en rentrant tout les soirs. On se réinstalle a mi-temps sur Atlantis.

Rodney : Et votre maison ?

John : On y retourneras pour les week-ends et les vacances.

Elizabeth : Quand on aura du temps.

Rodney : Ca veut dire qu'on aura plus l'occasion d'aller passer la soirée chez vous ?

John : Si. A condition que vous ne nous abreuviez pas de théories complexes comme d'habitude.

Teyla : J'ai une question. A votre avis, combien de temps il va falloir pour que la cité s'y fasse ? Je crois vu leurs têtes qu'ils ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils voient.

Elizabeth : Ca dureras jusqu'à ce qu'eux aussi se rendent compte qu'Atlantis est notre famille. Et que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans une nouvelle galaxie que nous devons nous arrêter de vivre. Au contraire, on doit y construire nos vies, et y être heureux. Je crois qu'on le mérite quand même avec tout ce qu'on a sacrifié ces dernières années pour notre cité. On a le droit d'être heureux… Avec les personnes qu'on aime…

John passa son bras sur ses épaules et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis un sur la tête de sa fille.

John : Je suis d'accort, mais on est déjà heureux Liz. Toi, Luna et moi. Ronon, Teyla et leur enfant, Carson et Laura, Rodney et ses expériences… Nous tous et Atlantis…

Deux mois plus tard, alors que la cité s'était assez facilement faite au fait que John et Elizabeth avaient une fille et formaient un couple, John demanda à Elizabeth une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais attendue de sa part. Du moins pas tout de suite. Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu de le faire. Du moins pas de cette manière. Ils étaient en train d'explorer la cité, et il s'étaient retrouvés bloqués avec Ronon dans une salle où l'eau s'infiltrait, Carson ayant formellement interdit à Teyla de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre son bébé en danger, même aller faire une petite mission d'exploration dans la cité, et Rodney supervisant le tout de la salle de commandes. Teyla et Elizabeth s'étaient retrouvées à stresser comme des folles. Teyla avait d'ailleurs passé un savon à Ronon, par radio interposée, juste avant la demande de John.

Teyla : Ronon, tu as intérêt à t'en sortir.

Ronon : Je fait ce que je peut Teyla.

Teyla : Parce que je te prévient, il est hors de question que je me retrouve toute seule à mon mariage, et à élever mon bébé.

Ronon : Je fais ce que je peut.

Teyla : Et bien fait un peu plus !! Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, sinon je vais trouver le moyen de te ressusciter pour avoir le plaisir de t'achever à petit feu Ronon ! Si tu t'en sort pas, je te jure que je te tue une seconde fois !!

Ronon : Je fait ce que je peut Teyl !

Teyla : Et pour la centième fois, arrête de m'appeler Teyl !!!!!

John : Bon, si ca vous dérange pas les amoureux, je peut en placer une ?

Teyla : Non, j'ai pas fini de l'engueuler !

Ronon : Allez-y comme ça elle arrêtera de m'engueuler !

Elizabeth : Teyla, c'est son tour. Calme-toi, ils vont s'en sortir. Vas-y John.

John : Je veux pas te désespérer Liz, mais il ne nous reste que vingt centimètres d'air. Si McKay et Zelenka de dépêchent pas, on vas y passer.

Elizabeth : Tu sais John, Teyla a raison. Si tu ne t'en sort pas, je vais chercher un sarcophage goa'uld et je te ressuscite pour avoir le plaisir de te foutre une raclée. Pas devant Luna, mais une raclée tout de même. Alors arrête d'être défaitiste ! Et c'est un ordre colonel !

John : Si tu veut Liz. Mais ce serait encore mieux si tu disait à Rodney et Radec d'accélérer !

Elizabeth : Je sais ce que j'ai à faire je te signale !

Ronon : Et je vous signale qu'il doit nous rester quinze centimètres d'air.

Teyla & Liz : RODNEY !!!!

Rodney : On fait ce qu'on peut.

Radec : C'est bon, ça devrait fonctionner !

Ronon : Pas vraiment ! Il nous reste dix centimètres.

John : Liz, au cas où je m'en sorte pas…

Elizabeth : Si tu meurt, je te tue, c'est clair !

John : Tu vas avoir du mal ! Juste pour savoir, si je m'en sort, tu veut bien m'épouser ?

Elizabeth : …

John : Ce serait charitable de répondre Liz ! Il nous reste cinq centimètres !

Elizabeth : Je te signale que tu risque d'y rester John !

John : Ca veut dire non ?

Elizabeth : Ca veut dire que c'est pas vraiment le moment !

Radec : C'est bon !!

Rodney : Ca devrait fonctionner ! John, Ronon ce vas mieux ?…

Teyla : Ronon ?…

Elizabeth : … JOHN !!!

Il se passa dix interminables secondes…

Ronon : C'est bon, ca baisse ! Juste comme ça, vous auriez pu trouver le moyen de faire baisser l'eau avant, on s'est fait complètement engloutir.

John : Et j'ai faillis boire la tasse ! Il n'y a plus qu'un mètre et demi d'eau, et ça continue de baisser doucement… Alors Liz, c'est oui où c'est non ?

Elizabeth : John !!!

John : Quoi ? Tu veux bien m'épouser ou pas?

Elizabeth : Bien sur que oui espèce d'idiot ! Mais la prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas passer à ceux centimètres de la mort avant de me demander des choses comme ça !

John : Je voulait le faire ce soir, mais vu comme ca semblait parti, j'ai improvisé !

Elizabeth : Tu est un vrai gamin !

John : Répète ça et t'auras pas droit à tes roses !

Elizabeth : Tu avais l'intention de m'offrir des roses ?

John : Et des iris chamarrés, tes préférés.

Elizabeth : Dans ce cas, tu as intérêt à m'offrir le vase avec. On n'en a pas.

John : Je sais, mais il y en a un sur ton bureau.

Elizabeth : Mais non.

John : Si. Regarde autour de toi…

En effet, il y avait bien un vase tout neuf dans le bureau d'Elizabeth.

John : Je l'ai mis ce matin.

Elizabeth : John, tu est incorrigible ! Ronon, vous me le ramenez à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? Carson doit vous voir.

John : Mais, Liz !

Elizabeth : Pas de mais. Vous allez tout les deux à l'infirmerie. Et Ronon, vous aussi vous allez vous faire examiner.

Ronon : Mais !

Teyla : Pas de mais ! Tu passe à l'infirmerie !

Ronon : Bien Teyla…

John : Les femmes ferons toujours ce qu'elles veulent de nous, pas vrai Ronon ?

Ronon : Oui.

Elizabeth & Teyla : On vous a entendus ! Dépêchez-vous les fainéants !

Leur examens ne révélèrent rien de grave et John pu offrir ses fleurs préférés et un dîner aux chandelles à sa fiancé, et sa fille bien sur, mais l'examen de Teyla, le mois suivant, réserva une énorme surprise aux deux Pégasiens. Il n'allaient pas avoir un bébé. Mais deux ! Une fille et un garçon. Quatre mois avant la naissance des jumeaux Emmagan-Dex, leurs parents se marièrent, en même temps que John et Elizabeth, le jour de l'anniversaire de Luna, alors qu'Elizabeth attendait sans le savoir encore sa deuxième fille. La cérémonie fut célébrée par le général O'Neill, qui en avait profité pour emmener sa femme, qui allait bientôt donner naissance à leurs jumeaux Janet et Jacob, en vacances post-mariage, mais pas en lune de miel, vus qu'ils partirent avec leurs enfants adoptifs, Cassandra Frasier et Orlin Carter, plus tellement des enfants pour Cassandra qui faisait ses études de médecine, et assez particulier pour Orlin qui était un ancien ayant effectué l'ascension et ayant quitté son état pour aider la Terre. Malheureusement pour lui, elle passa la moitié de leurs 'vacances' à faire des recherches sur la technologie ancienne, et l'autre à les lui expliquer. Samantha O'Neill restait une scientifique malgré son changement de nom…

Les Atlantes finirent tous par fonder des familles avec le temps, même Rodney qui tombas sous le charme d'une magnifique extra-Atlante qui à la surprise de tout le monde, tombas folle amoureuse de lui. Ils finirent par avoir un enfant, alors même que tout les deux disaient qu'ils n'en voulaient pas. Ils l'appelèrent Janus, comme le scientifique ancien surdoué. Il était du même age qu'Elwing, la quatrième fille Sheppard. Teyla et Ronon eurent bien leurs jumeaux, Syndä et Sadar, ainsi qu'une fille, Sÿhl, deux ans après, et un fils, Sinyad, avec encore deux ans d'écart. Carson et Laura eurent un fils, Michael, du même age que Sÿhl et Pléionée, la troisième fille Sheppard. Mais ce furent Elizabeth et John qui battirent tout les records de la cité. Ils eurent six enfants. La petite Luna bien sur, puis Akina, Pléionée, Elwing et les garçons Vranken et Toya, à un an d'intervalle à chaque fois, sauf entre Luna et Akina, qui avaient presque deux ans de différence. John se retrouvas obligé d'agrandir sérieusement leur chalet, rajoutant quatre chambres et une salle de jeu à l'étage, communiquant avec le bureau d'Elizabeth. Edwina et sa propre famille vinrent à tout les noëls leur rendre visite, et les enfants Sheppards devinrent de grands magiciens sur Atlantis, apprenant leurs sorts sous la direction de John, leur père ayant récupéré ses pouvoir sur l'insistance de sa sœur après la chute de Voldemort sur Terre. Ils se servirent de leurs pouvoirs une fois adultes pour aider leur 'famille' Atlante à lutter contre les wraiths, qu'ils arrivèrent à vaincre une quarantaine d'années après la redécouverte d'Atlantis, alors que la troisième génération d'Atlantes allait naître, rendant John et Elizabeth grands-parents, Luna attendait une fillette d'un scientifique de Pégase, qu'elle appela Adrâni et qui rendit le couple de dirigeants d'Atlantis complètement gagas de leur première petite-fille, pendant que de nombreuses aventures se nouaient entre les nouveaux venus sur Atlantis, ceux qui y étaient nés et même des fois entre les enfants des différents membres de la première expédition Atlantis…

FIN… 

Alors voilà, je suis anti-douée pour les fins, alors à partir des mariages, c'est n'importe quoi, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Je veux juste savoir si vous en pensez quelque chose… Ce serait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment hyper-super-extra-sympa !!! Alors merci, merci, merci, merci d'avance à tout ceux qui voudrons bien me répondre !!! Merci, merci, merci !!…

Et pour m'amuser, j'ai dessiné deux plans du chalet que John a construit. Un lors de la première construction, et un autre après l'agrandissement du à leur nombre impressionnant de gamins… Je peux essayer de vous l'envoyer si ça vous amuse, mais je ne garantis rien du tout...


End file.
